Mario Bros Duel for your Life
by Zingking1992
Summary: Peach has been kidnapped... AGAIN! This time a huge portal appeares in the sky and sucks her up! Luigi is in pursuit, and all Mario can do is wait, until a young man asks for his help to get back home, which may be exactly where Peach and Luigi are!
1. The Rescue

**Hi, it's Zingking1992.**

**I'm so sorry for those who liked "Super Universal Tournament". I had to give up on it because I kept losing my stories on my flash drive. That doesn't mean I'll remove it from Fanfiction. Who knows, maybe I'll get back to it.**

**This is a Super Mario Brothers/ Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover**

**I do not own Nintendo or Yu-gi-oh… even though I wish I did**

**There will be yu-gi-oh cards involved in this story, the layout for the cards is as shown:**

**Name ****ATK/DEF LV (Attribute) [Type] {Effect}**

**The effect will only be written if there is one**

**Mario Bros. Meet the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang**

"MARIO!!!" Peach cries out to her red hat wearing hero. In the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom a dimensional portal can be seen, with Peach floating towards it. Mario jumps and stomps his way to his damsel-in-distress. He jumps on wall after wall of the floating, and pretty much destroyed, castle until he's only an arm's length away. He extends his hand, but the portal engulfs the princess in dark mist before he could grasp her arm. Mario is then pushed back from the shrinking portal by a white, metal object. He hits the ground hard. He gets up inatantly

"LUIGI, SAVE PEACH!!!" Mario cries out to his green loving brother.

"A-a-alright, I'll t-t-try…" the tall plumber replied.

Luigi was in Sarassaland with plumbing business to attend to. Daisy had a major leak in her kitchen and requested Luigi specifically. He had just came back before the unexpected portal appeared, and is a bit freaked out, like always, but he obeys his brother and jumps for dear life. His jumps weren't as high as his big brothers, but they were enough to get through the portal before it shut close.

"Good luck, bro…" Mario tells his bro before he jumps through. He looks at the ground feeling defeated, then he notices what hit him while he was in the air. It had a shimmering white tint to it and it looked like a Frisbee with five buttons and random holes in it that looks like it can barely fit playing cards through them. Upon closer inspection, Mario spots a deck of cards in the Frisbee-like object's holder, and he also saw a wristband-like attachment that he could fit his hand through. Mario puts his hand in, and the wristband attachment snaps shut on his wrist.

"Hey! What's going on! Get off me!!!" Mario pushes it with all his might, but to no avail.

"HEY, YOU!"

Mario turns to see a man around his upper teens call to him.

"Yes? May I help you?" Mario start to worry about what is going to happen next.

"Could ya tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom…" Mario says with a bit of confusion.

"Uhh… Where?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom" the worried feeling goes away.

"Where on Earth is that?"

The word 'Earth' suddenly helped Mario understand everything, but he wasn't for certain yet.

"Are you saying you're from Earth?" Mario asks, now intrigued as ever.

"Yeah. Why do ya wanna know?"

Now it all made sense for Mario. This man came from Earth, the portal was to go to Earth… where Peach and Luigi are, and this man was just a victim of all this.

"I was just wondering," Mario continued "because I'm from Earth myself."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"I moved…"

"Oh… well, anyway, would ya help me get home?"

"Sure!"

"…and… could you help me find my Duel Disk?"

"Duel Disk?"

"Yeah…" Then the man notices the object on his arm. "That's it, right there!" he says, pointing at his arm.

"Oh, this?" Mario looks at it. "It won't come off…"

"Didn't ya push the button at the bottom?"

Mario then feels REALLY stupid at this point. He looks at the bottom and there it was, the button he was talking about.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"Thanks for helpin' me get back home" the young man says. He and Mario are walking to the portal back to Earth.

"No problem. By the way, the name's Mario. What's yours?"

"The name's Joey Wheeler."

"Cool. Well let's get going!"

Joey and Mario jump in the Warp Pipe, and the real adventure begins.

**Well, how was it!?! Pretty good, right!?! I'm sorry there wasn't a duel in this chapter, but I promise the next one will have one. Anyway, please review! 'Till next time! See ya!**


	2. The Duel

**Hi, it's me, Zingking1992!**

**Well, here it is… Chapter 2! A big thank you to GreyStudios for giving my story its first review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever get lucky enough to own, Yu-gi-oh or Super Mario in any way, shape, or form.**

**Just to note: most of the cards you see in this story don't exist, I just put them in there to keep the story going, and to keep it interesting. Also, I'll keep you informed on the number of cards in a duelist's hand, which will indicate the number of cards after the person draws, number of cards face down, etc. whenever it's an opportune time.**

**Card layout is as shown: Name ATK/DEF (LV) {Attribute} [Type] *Effect* **

**I won't do this all the time, though**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Mario was up in the skies trying to save the danger-prone Princess Peach from the clutches of an unknown portal, but instead was knocked down by a mysterious metal object. Luigi jumps in the portal after the frightened princess and disappears into the dark hole. Mario, knocked down from the sky, wonders what the metal object was that hit him. He then meets up with a young man by the name of Joey Wheeler, and learns that the world he once lived in has been changed due to an addicting game known as Duel Monsters. Joey and Mario jump into the nearest Warp Pipe in hopes that Mario will find the answers he seeks and Joey can get back home. Will the two men get what they're looking for, and whatever happened to Luigi and Peach? All will be revealed in this chapter of **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life**__**!**_

**The Duel Begins!**

"Ugh, w-where am I?" Luigi says to himself, nearly knocked out by the intergalactic field trip. Luigi is unable to move due to the trip, and because of this, fears for his life.

"Sir…"

"Huh? Who's that?" Luigi mumbles.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" The voice sound feminine, but that's all Luigi could make out.

"W-what are you doing?" He feels the woman lifting him from the ground.

"I'm taking you to my house; you need to get patched up."

"T-thank you… W-what's your n-name?" Luigi feels his power leaving him

"Oh, my name? Well, it's…"

Blackout…

_Meanwhile…_

"HEY, MARIO!" Joey yells over the noise of the Warp Pipe

"Yeah?"

"Do ya know where this pipe leads to?"

"Well, yeah! Where do you live?"

"Domino City…"

"Don't worry about it," Mario pushes some buttons on his wristwatch. "I've got it."

"What's that?"

"I've locked our coordinates on this watch. Domino City, here we come!" A big flash engulfs both the heroes, and the next thing they know there in an alleyway between two buildings.

"Did we make it?" Mario asks, hoping he got it right.

"Yeah… we made it."

"Whose that!?!" Joey and Mario are startled by the booming voice and turn in unison. A big man, probably in his lower thirties, appears before them. Joey sees the American bandana and yells out.

"Keith!?! You're still alive!?!"

"Blondie!?! Aww, man! And if my life wasn't bad enough… wait… Hey, Blondie! Wanna go another round!?!"

"Any time, any place, Keith!"

Mario looks on feeling kind of left out. "Hey, Joey. What are you doing?"

"Mario, it's time I taught you how to duel!" Joey says while looking through his deck to see if all his cards are there.

"Duel? Well okay… Joey, are you okay?"

"NO, I'M NOT, BECAUSE THIS ISN'T MY DECK!!!"

"What?" When Mario looks, he notices Joey was right. In fact, the cards looked familiar to him.

Keith interrupts the two and says, "Well, if that's not your deck, then what's the point in dueling you!?!" Then, Joey got the craziest of ideas.

"There isn't one. Instead, you'll duel Mario." Both Keith and Mario are shocked by the statement.

"You got to be kidding me…"

"What's the matter, Keith? Afraid to lose to ANOTHER amateur?"

"That's it, Blondie! Fine, I'll take this creep out, then your next!"

Mario butts in, "JOEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll do excellent with this deck." Joey hands Mario his Duel Disk and Mario reluctantly slips it on. The duel begins (Mario—4000 LP) (Bandit Keith – 4000 LP).

"My draw!" (Keith's hand: 6) "I place one card face down (1 face down card) and summon Metal Slicing Robot in Attack Mode!" **((Metal Slicing Robot 1800/900 (4 Stars) {EARTH} [Machine] *When this card attacks a creature in Defense Mode, the opposing creature is automatically destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally.*))** "With that, I end my turn. Let's see what you've got, loser."

Mario cringes at the word "loser" and puts on his game face. "Fine. My turn." (Mario's hand: 6) "Let's see… I'll place two cards face down (2 face down cards), then I'll summon Hammer Brother Koopa #1 in Attack Mode **((Hammer Brother Koopa #1 1500/1000 (4 Stars) {EARTH} [Reptile] *By sending a card from your hand to the Graveyard, you may destroy one monster whose base DEF is lower than this card's base ATK. This effect can only be activated once during your Main Phase.*))**

"You've just activated my Trap card, you dim rod! I activate Trap Hole!"

"What!?!"

(Hammer Brother Koopa #1 destroyed)

"Grr… Fine, I end my turn."

"Heh heh, my draw!" (Keith's hand: 5) "I place one card face down (1 face down card) and I sacrifice my Metal Slicing Robot so I can summon Heavy Artillery Mecha! **((Heavy Artillery Mecha 2500/1400 (6 Stars) {FIRE} [Machine])). **I'll also activate the Spell card Persistent Air Strike **((Persistent Air Strike {Continuous Spell} *When a Machine-Type creature inflict damage to your opponents Life points, your opponent take 500 points of Direct Damage*)) **With that, I'll take a chunk of your Life points with Heavy Artillery Mecha!" The Mecha shoots out massive amounts of missiles at Mario.

"I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted! With this I bring back my Hammer Brother!"

"It won't matter, punk!"

"Oh, yes it will! I activate my second Trap, Rising Energy!"

"What the…"

"With this Trap card I can raise one of my creatures Attack points by 1500 for one turn (Hammer Brother Koopa #1 ATK power: 1500 -- 3000)" The Koopa Brother smashes open the Mecha with his hammer.

"NO WAY!!! (Bandit Keith: 4000 LP -- 3500 LP)

"Way to go, Mario! You da man!" Joey yells from the sidelines. Mario acknowledges with a thumbs-up.

Keith then proclaims, "Alright, Red, you just got lucky. Quit bragging or else you'll be sorry! I place another card face down (2 cards face down now), and I end my turn."

"Oh, so _my_ nickname is Red now?" Mario states. "Oh well, my draw (Mario's hand: 4). I summon the Second Koopa Brother in Attack Mode **((Hammer Brother Koopa #2 1000/1500 (4 Stars) {EARTH} [Reptile] *By sending one card from your hand to the Graveyard, you may destroy one creature whose base ATK is lower than this creature's base DEF*)) **and with that I attack you Life Points!"

"Wow, you're such a noob! I activate Mirror Force!"

"Wait… WHAT!?!"

"With this killer Trap I destroy both your creatures!"

(Both Hammer Brothers destroyed)

"Fine, I place one card face down (1 face down card) and I end it there"

"MY DRAW! (Keith's hand: 2) Now it's time to separate the champs from the chumps! I activate Pot of Greed! (Keith's hand now: 3) I activate a Spell card, Mechanical Ditto! **((Mechanical Ditto {Normal Spell} Send one creature from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon one creature from your opponents Graveyard to your side of the field whose level is equal to or less than the level of the sacrificed creature. The summoned creature is treated as a Machine-type))** So I'll sacrifice my Clockworks Spider from my hand **((Clockworks Spider 1500/1200 (4 Stars) {DARK} [Machine] *As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, it cannot be targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect.*)) **So I can summon your Hammer Brother #1!"

"Oh, no!!!"

"Oh, yes! And now I sacrifice it so I can summon another Heavy Artillery Mecha! Now I can Attack your Life Points, but before I do, I activate my face down card, Jinzo's Curse! **((Jinzo's Curse {Normal Trap} *When this card is played, your opponent cannot activate Trap cards until the End Phase of this cards activation*)) **And I'll also activate the Field Spell, Factory House! **((Factory House {Field Spell} *All Machine-type creatures ATK powers will increase by 500. Decrease all Spellcasters ATK by 400))** (Heavy Artillery Mecha's ATK: 2500 -- 3000). Now that there's nothing to stop me, I'll attack you Life Points directly! (Mario's LP: 4000 1000) And thanks to Persistent Air Strike, you'll lose even more Life Points! (Mario's LP: 1000 -- 500) I'll end my turn there."

"Mario, hang in there!" Joey yells out, worrying about his new friend.

Mario, after being brutally humiliated, starts to tremble. "Aw, man! My draw." Mario places his fingers on the deck ready to draw, but hesitates. "I better draw something good, or else my dueling career will end before it even began!"

_To Be Continued…_

**With Mario 500 Life Points away from total humiliation, he'll need the heart of the cards to guide him, but will it be enough this time? Only one way to find out! If you have any questions about the cards I used in this duel, ask me via review. If not, review anyway, please!**


	3. The Miracle

**It's a-me, Zingking1992! (Yeah, that Mario impersonation was bad)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I want to own, Super Mario and Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form. It would seem like too much of a hassle to own these shows.**

**Personal thoughts are in italics**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Luigi has finally made it through the portal, but has taken a beating in the process. A helpful woman has decided to aid this green-loving plumber by taking him to her house to patch him up. Meanwhile, Joey and Mario have made it to Domino City, but are greeted by none other than Keith Anderson, a.k.a. Bandit Keith! Joey decides to end it there in the form of a duel, but realizes that the deck in his Duel Disk isn't his! He decides that Mario duel in his place and prove once and for all that even an amateur can beat the best if they put their heart into it, but so far Mario is having some difficulty subduing his foe, and is one attack away from total defeat. Can Mario pull a miracle from his red cap, and who is the woman that's helping our unfortunate sidekick? And while we're at it, where on Earth is Princess Peach!?! All of this and more on this chapter of **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life**__**!!!**_

**Mario's Heart of the Cards**

"Alright, Red! Draw your card so I can whoop you!" (Keith's LP: 3500)

"Alright, already, give me a minute!" (Mario's LP: 500) "My draw! _Come on, please give me a miracle!!!_" Mario pulls the card from his deck. "YES! I play Card of Sanctity! (Mario and Keith's hand now: 6 each) _I got what I need, now to take this dofus out! _I'll play my Spell card, Yoshi Assist! **((Yoshi Assist {Quick-Play Spell} *You can only play this card if your field is void of creatures and your Life Points are at least 1000 points lower than your opponents. Special Summon up to 2 "Yoshi" creatures from your deck or hand to the field in Defense Mode* **SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS, KEITH!!! I summon my Yoshis from my deck! **((Yoshi 500/2000 (4 Stars) {EARTH} [Reptile] *If this card is in Defense Mode, your opponent must declare an attack on this creature if he/she wants to attack. This card's effect is negated if there are two "Yoshi" on your side of the field*** But I'm not done yet! I play the Spell card Starman's Gift!!! **((Starman's Gift {Ritual Spell} *This card is used to summon Superstar Mario. You must also sacrifice creatures whose level equals 8 or higher from your hand or field to the Graveyard***

"What! No freakin' way!"

"Yep, I sacrifice my two Yoshis so I can summon Superstar Mario! **((Superstar Mario 2500/2000 (8 Stars) {FIRE} [Spellcaster/Ritual] *This cards Attribute is also treated as LIGHT. By sending a certain card from your hand to the Graveyard you may activate one of the following effects, 1) Monster: This card's ATK increases by half of the sacrificed creature. 2) Spell: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. 3) Trap: Destroy one creature on your opponents side of the field. You lose Life Points equal to half it's ATK***"

"Wait a minute, isn't _your _name Mario!?!"

"Yeah, don't wear it out!"

"Oh well, it won't matter anyway thanks to Factory House!"

"Really? Allow me to fix that! I play the field spell Yami! And you know that two Field Spells can't exist on the field together, so say good bye to Factory House!"

"Darn!" (Mecha's ATK: 3000 -- 2500) (Superstar Mario's ATK: 2500 -- 2700)

"But guess what? I'M STILL NOT DONE! I activate Superstar Mario's special ability! I sacrifice a monster from my hand, more specifically, Berserker Yoshi Omega **((Berserker Yoshi Omega 3000/3000 (10 Stars) {FIRE} [Dragon/Ritual] * This card can only be summoned with the Ritual Spell "Yoshi Supreme Ritual". This card must attack every Battle Phase. When this card destroys a creature, during your End Phase, its ATK is increased by half of the destroyed creatures ATK until the end of your next Battle Phase. If this card cannot attack, it is destroyed and sent out of play* **Now Superstar Mario's ATK is off the charts! (SS Mario's ATK: 2700 -- 4200) Hold on to your horses because I've got one more card to activate, Sword of Deep-Seated! (SS Mario's ATK: 4200 -- 4700)"

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Now I attack your Mecha! (Keith's LP: 3500 -- 1300)"

"Grrr… don't get cocky, I'm still in this!"

"Not for long! Go, face down Trap Card, Shield Splinter!** ((Shield Splinter {Normal Trap} This card activates when your opponent's creature is sent from the field to the Graveyard due to battle. Sacrifice half of your Life Points to activate this card. Your opponent loses Life Points equal to the destroyed creatures DEF.*** And if I remember correctly, your hunk of junk had 1400!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" (Mario's LP: 500 -- 250) (Keith's LP: 1300 -- 0) (Winner: Mario)

Joey, having been a spectator, congratulates Mario. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Joey…"

"Yeah, dude?"

"How did I do that?" Mario seems shocked that he actually won.

"I knew it…"

"Knew what?"

"Dueling is in your blood, man!"

"Yeah, I guess your right! But I have another question…"

"What now?"

"Where's Keith?" When Joey looks around, Keith is nowhere to be seen.

"Aw well, let's go to my place, maybe to celebrate your victory!"

"Awesome! But one last question, honestly…"

"_Sigh…_ Yeah"

"If this isn't your deck, but this is your Duel Disk, then what do you think happened to your deck?"

"Hmm… Now that I think about, I do remember having my deck holder with me before I went to the Mushroom Kingdom… Where do you think…" Suddenly a phone is heard ringing. "Oh, it's mine" Joey answers. "Hello… oh hey… Wait, really… thanks, I'll come get it right away! Mario, my deck was at home the whole time!"

"_Seriously!?! Man I could have avoided all of this trouble, but then again I do need to find Luigi and Peach… and also… I would have never known that dueling is so fun!"_

_Meanwhile…_

"Ugh, where am I? Wait, I think I already asked myself that…" Luigi is now laying on a couch in someone's house. Then he hears someone yelling from somewhere within the house, "You awake yet!?!" It was the woman who helped him.

Luigi yells back, "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better!" Luigi sits up and notices the bandages on his right leg and left forearm. "Aw man, that was my favorite leg…" Luigi then notices that the door of the house swung open, and to his surprise, his big brother was one of the guests!

"Mario!?!"

"Luigi!?!"

Joey butts in, "You know him… wait, what's he doing here in my house?"

"Y-y-your house!?!"

The woman yells out from the staircase behind Luigi, "I'll be there in a second, big brother!"

"BIG BROTHER!?!" Mario and Luigi say in unison. Then the woman walks down the stairs. She is about 15 to 16 years of age, with red tinted hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know we would have guests," She walks up to Mario, "hello, my name's Serenity Wheeler, I'm Joey's little sister."

Mario slightly blushes at Serenity's generosity and bows his head, "I'm Mario, and the wimp on your couch is my little brother, Luigi."

"MARIO!!!"

"Just kidding…"

Luigi is a little upset at this comment and picks up the stack of newspapers on the table. Then he notices something very off. "MARIO!!!!!"

"What?"

"This guy is hosting a tournamen… a dueling tournament… his name's Seto Kaiba and… wait a minute… huh? What's dueling?" Luigi shakes his head, "Anyway, he's hosting this tournament, and guess who's the prize!?!"

"What do you mean 'who'?" Luigi turns the paper in the direction of his brother. Mario falls to his knees in utter shock. "…Peach!?!"

_To Be Continued…_

**WOW… Can Peach's day get any worse!?! And what's Kaiba's plan this time!?! Please review! See ya!**


	4. The Tournament

**Hi, it's Zingking1992!**

**Wow… the 4th chapter… and this story has been on fanfiction for about 2 weeks… I've never wrote this fast before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I see any hope of owning, Super Mario or Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, form, or medium.**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life**__**:**_

_**Mario was one attack away from being humbled by Bandit Keith, but was able to pull the cards from his deck necessary to win in the end. Meanwhile, Luigi wakes up in an unknown resident's house looking like he got mugged. To his (and Mario's) surprise, he was patched up by Joey Wheeler's little sister, Serenity. Now the only question was "Where is Peach?" That answer revealed itself when Luigi check the newspapers and saw that Peach is going to be the prize in Seto Kaiba's latest tournament. Can the Mario Brothers save Peach yet again, or be brought down by Kaiba? And speaking of Kaiba, what is he really up to that involves Peach? The answer on this chapter of **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

**The Royal Judgment Tournament**

"Wait just a minute, guys. Who's Peach?" Joey asks. The Mario Brothers have just found out where Peach is, but she's being used as the first place prize in Seto Kaiba's latest tournament he calls 'The Royal Judgment Tournament'.

"Peach is the princess in our home world… well, at least one of them anyway. She's the princess in the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"The kingdom I landed in, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, Luigi, does it say what will happen to Peach specifically when the tournament ends?"

"I'm looking… here it is! 'The winner of the tournament will win $5 million, along with deciding the fate of this trespasser, who claims she has no idea how she got where she is…'"

Mario slaps his hand to his forehead, "It all makes sense! The portal must have taken them to different areas of its target destination, which appears to be inside this city's border. Peach must have been teleported to Kaiba's tower, and he didn't know about it, while Luigi was teleported somewhere else, which is where Serenity picked him up."

"Yeah, that kinda makes sense." Joey says.

"But what I don't get is why the portal appeared in the first place." Luigi speculates.

"I have a fairly good idea" Mario says with a little maliciousness in his eyes.

"Y-you d-don't mean…"

"Yeah… Bowser."

Joey butts in, "Bowser?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get into that tournament and win, but how?"

Luigi skims through the paper, "Well, it says here that we need to sign up at KaibaCorp's gate. The final eight will be decided by Mokuba Kaiba, his little brother. Further rules will be explained to those who sign up."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save Peach!" Mario starts to runs off.

Joey yells out, "But Mario, you don't even know where to go, and besides, you can't be seen in those outfits, Kaiba'll just laugh at you… I know, follow me!"

_30 Minutes Later…_

"Wow… guys you look amazing!" Serenity says. Mario and Luigi had just exited the dressing room of Joey's favorite clothes shop. Mario wears a red coat, much like that of Joey's in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, with a black shirt under it and blue denim pants. Luigi wears the same thing, only his coat is green and his shirt is white.

"Do you guys really need your hat and boots?" Joey asks.

"Hey, our dad told us to never mess with a good thing!" Luigi proclaims. Mario nods his head in total agreement, then says, "These are our trademark clothing items."

"Oh… alright, I can respect that."

Serenity blurts out, "Luigi, you look really cute!" Luigi blushes a blood red at the comment, and a few seconds later, so does Serenity, who seems to just realize what came out of her mouth. Mario and Joey laugh so hard, Mario's stomach starts to hurt.

"What all the commotion about, guys?" Joey turns around to sees quite a familiar face.

"Mai!?!"

"Yep, it's nice to see you again… Who're the new guys?"

"Oh, this is Mario, and the other is Luigi, they're twins."

"Interesting… Hey Mario, I heard you beat Keith in your very first duel."

Mario jumps, "W-w-where did you hear that!?!"

"A reliable resource…"

"Riiiiight…" Joey blurts out.

"Grrrrrrrrr… Joey, you can be so immature!" Mai yells out.

Everyone laughs, except for Mario, and Luigi seems to notice, "It's about Peach isn't it, bro?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it, we've beaten Bowser countless times, no corporate snob's gonna stop the great Mario!"

Mario brightens up, "Yeah, you're right!"

_Meanwhile…_

Kaiba and Mokuba are walking down a hallway when one of Kaiba's goons comes up and says, "She's still not talking."

"Fine, if she wants to be that way, then let her, it won't matter."

"Seto, if the winner gets to decide that girl's fate, then aren't you worried that Yugi might enter and win?"

"I anticipated that, fortunately there's a loophole for such things. Since Yugi's the King of Games, he won't be able to enter, since I made the tournament for up and coming duelists. Had he entered, my plan would surely fail."

"But why didn't you just punish her on the spot?"

"Where's the fun in that…"

"Okay… but what if the winner wants her freed?"

"She won't…"

"I lost you, Seto…"

"Don't worry, little brother, you understand soon."

**What is Kaiba up to!?! Man, I tell ya, Kaiba's a jerk! Oh well, please review! Ciao!**


	5. The Brat

**Yo, It's me, Zingking1992!**

**Yee-haw! Chapter 5 already! I'm on a roll! Thank you to GrayStudios for sticking with this story from the beginning (and for reminding me that I am going a little fast). Oh, and let's not forget HunterSylux1593 for being the second person to review this story. I really appreciate it, guys. If you want to join my C2, "Mario Addicts Unite" just ask me! I'm currently searching for more die hard Mario fans!**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**The Mario brothers have found the princess, but must win a tournament to save her! Serenity decides to join her big brother in aiding the newcomers, along with lovely vixen, Mai Valentine! Meanwhile, Peach does her best to keep her cool in this unfamiliar world, but her cool is slowly slipping away. Will the Mario brothers be able to reach the final eight of The Royal Judgment Tourney? Find out on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

**Luigi's Turn!!!**

Peach is sitting in a cell that Kaiba prepared for her. She's balled up in the fetal position, shivering. Her morale seems to be gradually slipping as she keeps saying, "Mario… Luigi… save me…please…"

_Meanwhile…_

"I JUST DON'T SEE WHY WE CAN'T BARGE IN THERE AND SAVE HER!!!" Mario screams. They were walking down to the gate of KaibaCorp when Mario had the craziest idea of just trying to rescue her the old fashion way. Had it not been for Luigi and Joey, he would have got caught. At this point, he's lost all ability to reason at the though of Peach being tortured… or worse. Joey and Luigi are holding him down.

"Luigi, what's going on with him!?!" Joey asks.

"I don't know; this is a new type of experience for me!" Luigi responds. He looks at Mario, "Bro, calm down! We can't just go barging in; we don't know how this planet works! Heck, we don't even know how to find her, and even if we did find her, we don't know what were up against!"

"THAT'S NEVER STOPPED ME BEFORE!" Mario yells back.

Luigi yells, "WELL, BOWSER DIDN'T GIVE AN ENTIRE CITY A CHANCE TO SAVE HER, EITHER!!!" Immediately after that, everyone stopped to look at Luigi, even Mario, who seems to have stopped struggling completely.

"You have a crush on Peach, don't you, Mario?" Serenity says out of the blue. Everyone laughs, even Mario, who gives a little snicker or two.

"No, I don't, Serenity. Now could I please get off the ground, guys? I believe I learned my lesson." Joey and Luigi let go.

"HEY!!!" Everyone jumps at the sudden shout and turn to see a blonde girl in her early teens.

"Oh, God, it's her." Joey says with his head hidden in his hand.

"Who is that brat?" Luigi asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know..."

"Hey, I'm no brat! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!

Luigi turns to Joey, "No wonder you don't like her, she _is_ a brat…"

"I AM NOT!!! I can prove it, too!"

"Really, how!?!" Luigi states, getting a little humor out of the new predicament.

"Duel me, right here, right now!!!"

"But I don't have a… HEY!" Mai shoves her Duel Disk in front of Luigi.

"You can borrow mine, besides you need to impress your girl…" Mai says in his ear while nodding her head in Serenity's direction.

"Wait… she's not my… I don't even…"

"Just duel already! Geez!" Mai pushes Luigi in Rebecca's direction.

Mario walks up to him, "Here, I found this deck in my overall's pocket for some reason. It must of happened when I teleported here. I believe it should be used by you." Mario hands him the deck.

"Thanks, bro…" Luigi replaces Mai's deck with his, slips on the Disk, and the duel begins (Luigi's LP: 4000) (Rebecca's LP: 4000)

Rebecca shouts, "My draw, look out! (Rebecca's hand: 6) I summon Monitor Mage in Attack Mode! **((Monitor Mage 500/1500 (3 Stars) {Light} [Machine] *If you sacrifice a card from your hand to the Graveyard during Main Phase 1 to activate this effect, this card cannot be destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally*)) **I'll activate its special ability, (Rebecca's hand: 4) now it's invincible for one turn! I place one card face down (1 face down) and I end my turn!"

"Okay, I draw. (Luigi's hand: 6) _Hmm… she placed a creature in Attack Mode, so I think I should attack… but what about that face down card? Maybe I should go for it… _I play Thunder Beast in Attack Mode!** ((Thunder Beast 1500/800 (3 Stars) {Light} [Thunder])) **I attack Monitor Mage!"

"You've activated my Trap card, Battery Power Stealer! **((Battery Power Stealer {Normal Trap} *This card activates when an attack against your Machine-Type creature will force you to lose 1000 Life Points or less after the attack resolves. Your opponent loses Life points equal to the damage you take times the number of stars of the creature being attacked. This card won't work if the creature being attacked has a level higher than four. You skip your next turn.* **And since my Monitor Mage is a level three, you lose 3000 Life Points! Not only that, but thanks to my Mage's effect, it isn't destroyed by your Beast!" (Rebecca's LP: 4000 – 3000) (Luigi's LP: 4000 – 1000)

"Darn!!!" Luigi starts shaking.

"Your lucky that I have to skip my next turn, but it's alright, even if you destroy my Monitor Mage, I've got more monsters ready to take you out!"

"Don't give up, bro!" Mario yells.

"B-but Mario…" Luigi starts to cry.

"You can do it, Luigi! I know you can!" Serenity calls out.

"A-alright…" Luigi starts to draw. He wipes the tears from his eyes, "_But I'm 2000 LP's down and this duel hasn't even reached the second turn yet! But I'm going to keep fighting… I'm not about to give up…"_

"Wow… nice job, Serenity." Mario says.

"_Giggles…_ Thank you!"

Mario sees Luigi with new hope in his eyes, and thinks to himself, "_Hmm… What does Luigi see in Serenity that helps him so much? The only other person capable of doing that is Daisy…"_

Luigi draws, no longer trembling, "_Daisy… this duel is for you! _Alright Rebecca, prepare to go down for good!!!"

**Whoa… What has gotten into Luigi? How does Serenity remind him of Daisy? And is Rebecca ready for the new and improved Luigi? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned… and please review!**


	6. The Sleepover

**Hiya, it's-a me, Zingking1992!**

**Here it is… Chapter 6! The duel between Luigi and Rebecca concludes! Thanks to HunterSylux1593 for being the first person to join my C2, "Mario Addicts Unite"**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**The Mario and Wheeler siblings, along with Mai Valentine, go to KaibaCorp to enter in Kaiba's tourney to save Peach, but who better to spoil the adventure than Rebecca Hawkins! Rebecca challenged Luigi to a duel, and so far our gangster in green is having a bit of trouble humbling this child prodigy… Okay, a LOT of trouble. When the soothing words of Serenity Wheeler hits Luigi's eardrums, however, he's raring to fight, but is it already too late for our favorite sidekick to make a comeback? Only one way to find out! Right now on**__** Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

"Hurry up already, a lot of us have better things to do with our time!" (Rebecca's LP: 3000)

"I know, so now it's time to end it! My draw! (Luigi's LP: 1000) (Luigi's hand: 6) Since you couldn't activate you Monitor Mage's ability, it's no longer invincible!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, time to throw away the junk, and the person with the junk! I activate Tribute to the Doomed! I'll send one card to the Graveyard, so I can destroy your Mage!"

"Y-yeah, so what!?! You don't have a single monster in your hand that you can summon now that'll take me out this turn! The chances of that are nearly impossible!!!"

"Your right, I don't have that kind of creature in my hand, because it's already on the field!"

"But your Thunder Beast only has 1500 ATK!"

"Not when I play the Equip spell, Megamorph, and if I remember correctly, if my Life Points are lower than yours, the creature who's equipped with this card will get double the power!"

"OH, NO!"

"You're too overconfident, and that will be your downfall! (Thunder Beast's ATK: 1500 – 3000) Thunder Beast, teach this brat a lesson she'll never forget!"

"BUT I'M NOT A BRAT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT!!" (Rebecca's LP: 3000 – 0) (Winner: Luigi)

"BOOYAH!!! Way to go, Luigi!" Mario yells from the sidelines.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"…What just happened?"

"Well, let's just say that we both have dueling in our blood…" Mario says with a grin. Luigi smiles and walks to Serenity.

"Thanks for helping me through that, I appreciate it…"

Mario interrupts, "Hey, I helped too, didn't I?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"You're ignoring me!"

"Sorry, bro…"

"Well what are we waiting for," Mai says, hoping to avoid a sibling war, "let's get signed up."

"You can't. Only Mario and Luigi can." Rebecca says after bouncing back from her embarrassing defeat. "Kaiba rigged the competition so where as only duelists new to the game can enter."

"Grrrrr… Kaiba can be a real snob!" Joey says, waving his fist in KaibaCorp's direction.

"If that's true, then this tournament shouldn't be too hard" Mario says. "After all, I beat Bandit Keith, and Luigi just beat you, Rebecca."

"Grrrrr… I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

Mario whispers in Joey's ear, "Is that how all women solve their inner problems on this planet?" Joey shrugs.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mai and Rebecca say in unison.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Mario!"

"Okay!" Mario and Luigi walk up to the gate, sign some papers, and come back.

Luigi says to the group, "Well, it says here that tomorrow we've got 24 hours to prove we belong in the final eight. Our duels will be supervised by Kaiba's computers, and Mokuba will decide the finalists… Who's Mokuba?"

"Kaiba's little brother," Joey says, "unlike Kaiba, he actually has a heart…"

"Oh… well, Mario, what do we do now? We've got to wait until tomorrow to start our duels…"

"I'm thinking… Hey Joey, could we sleep over?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, man. I hope you don't mind, Serenity."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd ask that"

Mario and Luigi look at each other in utter confusion, until Mai whispers in Luigi's ear, "Here's your chance, Tiger."

"W-w-what do you mean by that!"

"Oh, nothing." Then in Mario's ear, "Your brother's hopeless."

"What was your first clue?"

"Well, I gotta get going, see ya!"

"Okay, Mai..." Joey says, "You better not be gone for too long this time."

"Not this time, instead, Mai Valentine is here to stay!" Mai walks off.

_At the Wheeler's house…_

Joey opens the door to his house, but before he lets anyone in, he turns around and says, "Okay guys, despite you two being from another planet, I still have some ground rules I need followed. Number one: you do not go in the fridge without my permission. Number two: You will have to help around the house when I or Serenity asks. Number three and this applies to you, Luigi: my sister's room is strictly off limits unless you're supervised by me."

"Wait," Luigi says, "how does that last one apply to me?" Mario shakes his head in total disappointment. "Wait a second, I'm not like that!"

"I don't know that for sure…"

"Mario, tell him!"

"He's right," Mario proclaims, "he hasn't been on an official date for almost a decade, and besides, he's too scared to do such things…"

"Don't tell him that!"

"You told me to!" Serenity giggles, and Joey looks at her.

"What's so funny, sis?"

"Oh, nothing…"

They all walk in the house, the couch Luigi was healing on is obviously still there, along with a family picture on a table near one end of the couch. The house looks like it's the combined efforts of both siblings, one half is neat, while the other half is something other than neat.

"Mario, I got another sleeping bag, wanna bunk with me?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Luigi asks.

"You? You're on the couch, of course."

"What!?! Why?"

Mario whispers in his brother's ear, "It's just a brotherly precaution, you know, to protect Serenity…"

"Yeah, I guess…"

_Nighttime, close to midnight…_

"Hey, Mario, you asleep?" Joey asks.

"I was…"

"Sorry, but I have a couple of questions. How did you get to the Mushroom Kingdom if you were originally living on Earth?"

"Well, I was living a normal life, like you, when all of a sudden, Peach popped out of a video game I was playing. I had no idea who she was, but I knew with the look in her eyes, she needed to be saved. I eventually found a way there, I saved the princess, and I guess I wanted to stay…"

"Okay… Well, who's Bowser?"

"The meanest of the mean, he's the King of the Koopas, a clan that looks like a turtle-dragon hybrid. He's always trying to kidnap Peach, but Luigi and I are always able to stop him. Just recently, he wanted to take over our galaxy, but with the help of an intergalactic princess named Rosalina, I was able to stop him. I'll have to admit, his plans are getting tougher to thwart."

"Well, if you ever need help, you can call me and my friends."

"Thanks. Now that I'm awake, I have a few questions for you…"

"Go for it, man."

"Alright…" Mario and Joey exchanged questions until one of them fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Luigi? You awake? It's me, Serenity."

"Mmph… Yeah…"

"I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, for starters, is it true that you get shy whenever a cute girl talks to you?"

"Honestly, yeah."

"Why aren't you shy now… am I not cute enough?"

"Of course your cute… wait, I didn't mean anything by that, I mean you are cute, but I don't _like you_ like you… but I mean…"

"It's okay, Luigi."

"Phew… anyway, I'm not shy near you because… you remind me of Daisy…"

"Daisy?"

"Yeah, another princess on my planet. She acts like a tomboy, unlike you, but for some reason, when I hear your voice, it reminds me of her."

"Oh, well that's nice to know…"

"Now I have some questions for you…"

"Okay…" Luigi and Serenity ask the night away… well, until Luigi falls asleep, anyway.

_In a dream…_

"_Mario… Mario…"_

"_Wha—who's that? Rosalina, is that you?"_

"_It is. You musn't trust Kaiba…"_

"_But he said that…"_

"_Mario, trust me, he doesn't plan to keep his promise…"_

"_Wait, why? Rosalina? Wait, don't go!!!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario wakes up with quite a freight. After taking a few deep breaths, he looks out the bedroom window, and declairs, "Kaiba, I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, I'm going to take back Peach, and no matter what, you won't stop me… I promise you that."

**Whoa… freaky much? What is Kaiba really planning? Is the princess still okay? Will Luigi ever be able to get into Serenity's room!?! Only one way to find out! Please review!**


	7. The Friends

**Hi, it's Zingking1992!**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain inappropriate language and violence… You've been warned…**

**Yahoo! Chapter 7! Lucky chapter comin' through! Okay, I think that's enough cheering…**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, I don't wanna get sued. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Mario in any way, shape, form or medium.**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Our guy in green was about to be crippled by the girl in glasses, Rebecca Hawkins, but due to her overconfidence, Luigi became the victor. The brothers have finally signed up for The Royal Judgment Tourney, but have to wait until tomorrow to be able to prove themselves. Luckily, Joey was willing to let the plumbing powerhouses spend the night at his house. During a dream, Mario was reunited with Rosalina, but to his surprise, she wasn't there to reminisce on past adventures. Instead, she came to warn our red renegade about Kaiba, but before she could tell him, he wakes up. What are Kaiba's true intentions, and will the princess be saved once again? Find out on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" Joey screams. He had just went downstairs to get breakfast ready, up until he saw Serenity on the couch sleeping on Luigi, so he figured he should scold the poor plumber. Mario had just heard the yelling, so he decided to get ready for the preliminary rounds, and to see what his brother got himself into now.

"L-l-look, Joey, I honestly have no idea why you're screaming at me…" Luigi says, cowering in a corner.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER THREE, THAT'S WHY!!!"

"No he didn't." Mario says as he walks down the stairs. "Rule Number Three was 'Luigi's not allowed to enter Serenity's room without your supervision'. He wasn't in her room, so there's no reason to get mad at him."

"WELL, I…" Joey was about to say, but then he realized that Mario was right, then he says, "Fine, then Rule Number Four…"

"Big brother, that's not fair…" Serenity says

"Yeah, man. It's a little late for you to make another rule…" Mario states.

Joey is starting to lose his temper at this point, "Oh, no it ain't!!!"

"All those in favor of Joey NOT making another rule, raise your hand." Mario, Luigi, and Serenity raise their hands, "All opposed?" Joey raises his hand, grimacing at the fact that he found out his sister is against him for once, "Sorry, Joey, majority rules."

"Oh, yeah!?! Well…" The expression on Joey's face clearly shows he ran out of ideas, up until he says, "You know, I didn't have to let you guys stay here."

"Big brother, that's evil! Besides…" she starts to blush, "I didn't mind sleeping on Luigi…" Luigi starts to blush now, too. "And after all, I was asking him some question about where he came from."

"Well, isn't it a small world," Mario says, "because that's exactly what me and Joey were doing. Did you guys exchange questions or was it one way?"

"I answered some of his question…"

Joey butts in, "Yeah, but I didn't decide to sleep on Mario when we were done…"

Luigi, having heard this, jumps out from the corner, "Oh, so now your going to blame her for this!?! What kind of a big brother are you!?!"

"HEY, I'M A GREAT BIG BROTHER, BESIDES, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?!"

"Uh… what am I, chopped liver?" Mario says, a little disgusted by Joey's comment. Despite that, he calmly walks to Luigi and says, "You'll have to forgive my little brother, besides, you were only looking out for Serenity, right?

"Yeah…"

"And I have to look out for Luigi, agreed?"

"Yeah, I guess you're…"

**POW!!!**

Before anyone realized what happened, Joey is on the ground, with both his nose and Mario's fist covered with blood. Serenity backs up not only because of Mario's action, but because her brother is too banged up to look at up close.

"SO, AS LUIGI'S BIG BOTHER, THAT'S MY WAY OF PROTECTING HIM!!!"

Luigi looks at his enraged brother, way too dumbstruck to even see straight. Mario realizes what he's done and slowly starts to break down.

"Uh oh… Umm… I'm so sorry, Joey! I didn't mean to punch you like that! I… I…" Mario starts to cry.

Joey slowly gets up, ready to fight back, but before he does, he realizes what he did wrong. He calms himself down, and says…

"Uhh… Mario? It's okay… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled like that. You're right, as big brothers, it's our job to protect the one's lookin' up to us... You were right to fight back… after all, you've yet to jump at my sister. I was the one in the wrong… can you forgive me?"

Mario, after a sigh of relief, says, "If you can forgive me first."

"Sure…"

"Then I forgive you…" They shake hands, reviving their friendship.

Luigi, after a long, lifeless staring, snaps back to reality, and says, "I'm sorry for what I did, Joey…"

"It's okay, man. It's not your fault… Hey, I got an idea! Mario, Luigi, how would you like to go see my other friends?"

"Sure!" The brothers say in enthusiastic unison.

_At the front of the Moto's Game Shop…_

The Mario and Wheeler siblings arrive at some sort of game shop, where an elderly man is sweeping.

"Hey there, Gramps!" Joey yells out.

"Ah, Joey! How is my young pupil?"

"I'm doin' good, is Yugi home?"

"Yep, he's inside tending to the interior with Tea and Tristian."

"That's great! Well, I'd like ya to meet Mario and Luigi, there both twins, but Mario's older by a few minutes."

"It's an honor to meet you both! I'm Solomon Moto, owner of this card game shop."

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Mario says, shaking Mr. Moto's hand while he's still holding on to the broom.

"What a sec…" Luigi says, "Did you say 'card game shop'?"

"I can see your hearing's worse than mine! Yes, I did!"

He nudges his brother, "Hey Mario, we can upgrade our decks here!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Mr. Moto lays down the broom and opens the door to the shop, "I see I have some customers! My grandson, Yugi, will help you out!"

"Thank you, sir!" The brothers say.

They all walk in to see a young man about Joey's age at the counter. Mario and Luigi walk up to the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Turtle Game Shop…" He looks behind the brothers, "Oh, Joey! What are you doing here?"

"Yugi, where's Tea and Tristian?"

"In the back, why?"

"Get them out here, I have friends I'd like to introduce ya to!"

_10 minutes later…_

The Mario and Wheeler siblings go upstairs to Yugi's room. They are standing in front of a couch with Yugi, a young woman and a young man, both of which are about Joey's age, sitting in it, "Guys. I'd like you to meet Mario and Luigi!"

"Hello." Both the bros say.

Yugi stands up, "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto! It's nice to see two new faces around here." He sits back down.

The young woman stands up, "Hey guys, I'm Tea Gardner! I hope we can become great friends!" Tea is wearing her traditional pre-Battle City wardrobe. She sits back down.

Luigi nudges his brother again and whispers, "Now _she_ reminds me of Daisy…"

Mario responds, "Why, because she's cute?"

"NO!!! Well kinda, but… nevermind…"

The young man stands up, "Hey, I'm Tristian Taylor! It's nice to meet cha! Any friend of Joey is a friend of mine!" He is also wearing his pre-Battle City outfit. He sits back down.

Tea asks the bros, "So, where do you come from?"

Mario and Luigi start to sweat, until Joey tells the brothers, "Don't worry, we've heard our fair share of crazy stories, most of which were true…"

"Okay…" Mario and Luigi told their new friends about the Mushroom Kingdom, why they're here, how they got here, and how they met Joey and Serenity. They forgot to tell them about their first duels, however, but Joey told them anyway.

"Wow… Mario, you really beat Keith?" Tristian asks.

"Uh huh."

Tea jumps in, "And Luigi beat Rebecca?"

"Yeah…" Luigi says, blushing like a tomato.

"Well," Yugi says, "If you guys beat those two, and you're just starting your dueling careers, Peach is as good as saved!"

Mario sighs, "Thank you, Yugi! That's nice to hear."

The bell on the entrance door chimes, Yugi runs downstairs to see if he can help the new customers. He comes back up, telling the brothers with a little confusion on his face, "It's for you guys."

Confused as well, the brothers walk downstairs to see two young teenage girls, one with platinum blonde hair and the other with black hair, both almost the exact same age, staring at the bros. For some reason, their outfits are almost the same as the brother's Mushroom Kingdom wardrobes, except the overalls are replaced with denim skirts with shoulder straps. They also have Mario and Luigi's trademark hats, but the letters in the white ovals are a Cursive "M" and a Cursive "L".

"Are you Mario?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, I am."

The black haired girls asks, "And are you Luigi?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well," the blonde says, "my name's Mimi!" Her outfit has Mario's general color scheme.

"And my name's Lily!" She has Luigi's color scheme.

They say in unison, "And we challenge you to a Tag Team Duel!!!"

_To be Continued…_

**Whoa Nelly! Who are these two girls? Is the fact that they stole the brothers outfit idea a coincidence? And for what reason do they want to duel the brothers? Is it for fun, or for something much, much darker? Find out in our next chapter, and please review!**


	8. The Double Duel

**Hi, it's Zingking1992!**

**Now it's Chapter 8! For the first time (and hopefully, not the last), I'll be trying my hand at a Tag Team Duel! It's tougher because I have to keep up with four duelists instead of two. Wish me luck! It's Mario and Luigi vs. Mimi and Lily!**

**Personal thoughts are in italics. The name of the creatures summoned in the definition of the card will now be in bold italics. If you see a Chapter number instead of a description, then the creature or Spell/Trap has been used before (I'll tell you the most recent chapter it's been used in within the double parentheses, so you can check it's ATK/DEF, Attribute, etc. Don't worry, I have to do that all the time just to write this story…)**

**Disclaimer: Darn! I need to keep up with this! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Super Mario franchises.**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Our plumbing heroes spent the night under the Wheelers' roof, courtesy of Joey. As the sun rose on the only day of the preliminary round of the Royal Judgment Tourney, Mario and Joey get into a little scuffle (Okay, a slaughter fight), but resolve the matter just as quickly as it escalated. Our brotherly bandits went to the Turtle Game Shop afterwards to meet Joey's friends: Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. Then out of the blue, two young teenage girls challenged our beloved heroes to a Tag Team Duel! Will the brothers come out on top, and who are these girls? Find out now on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

Mario & Luigi vs. Mimi & Lily

The Mario brothers, along with their challengers, walk outside to start the duel.

Mimi yells out, "Okay, here's how it's gonna go down: Mario will go first, then me, then Luigi, and then Lily, then back to Mario. We get 4000 LPs each. The first teammate to lose all his or her LPs will lose the duel for _both_ team members… In other words, if one falls, the other shall follow!"

"Hmm…" Mario says, "Okay Luigi, you know what that means…"

"Yeah, I got your back if you've got mine!"

Lily yells out, "You'll never beat me and my sister!"

"What? She's your sister!?!" Luigi says, kind of shocked.

Mimi yells, "Well, duh! Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance!"

Luigi looks long and hard, and then says, "Nope, I can't see anything like that…"

"Bro…" Mario says, "even I can see it, besides they stole our outfit idea, and… ugh, never mind… let's get started!" (Mario's LP: 4000) (Luigi's LP: 4000) (Mimi's LP: 4000) (Lily's LP: 4000) "It's my draw! (Mario's hand: 6) I place one creature face down in Defense Mode, and two cards face down (2 face down cards) and I end my turn."

"That was lame! Oh well…" Mimi draws, "My move! (Mimi's hand: 6) I summon Geo Fairy Fighter in Attack Mode! **((**_**Geo Fairy Fighter**_** 1800/800 (4 Stars) [Fairy] {EARTH} *This card is also treated as a Rock-type. If this attack position creature attacks a creature in Defense Mode, the defending creature is automatically destroyed before the Damage Step.*)) **I place one card face down (1 face down card) and I end my turn."

"Okay, my turn!" Luigi draws (Luigi's hand: 6) "I summon Thunder Kid in Attack Mode! **((**_**Thunder Kid**_** 500/500 (4 Stars) [Thunder] {LIGHT} *This card gains 1000 ATK & DEF for every Thunder-type monster on the field (excluding this card) and 500 ATK & DEF for every LIGHT-Attributed creature on the field (excluding this card)*))** And also, I'll place one card face down, and I'll end it there!"

Lily calls out, "Okay, I draw! (Lily's hand: 6) I play Aerial Sprite in Attack Mode! **((**_**Aerial Sprite**_** 500/1500 (4 Stars) [Fairy] {WIND} *This card can attack your opponents Life Points directly. When it does, your opponent discards one random card from their hand and you draw one card*)) **I'll place one card face down (1 face down card) and that's it for me!"

"Okay," Mario says, "it's back to me, my draw! (Mario's hand: 4) _Hmm… okay, so everyone has taken a turn, now should I go on the offensive? _I'll flip my face down creature face up! Come forth, Burning Plague!**((Burning Plague 1200/1000 (3 Stars) [Pyro] {FIRE} *FLIP: destroy all of your opponents face down Spell and Trap cards and increase you Life Points by the number of cards sent to the Graveyard by this effect x 300*)) **And thanks to its flip effect, your Spell and Trap cards are destroyed, and my Life Points increase! (Mario's LP: 4000 – 4600) Now I'll sacrifice my Plague so I can summon The Chuckola Cola Knight in Attack Mode! **((**_**The Chuckola Cola Knight**_** 2000/1800 (6 Stars) [Aqua] {WATER} *This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type. When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you may Special Summon two "Cola Tokens" (ATK: 500/DEF: 750/2 Stars/Aqua-type/WATER) to the field in either Attack or Defense Mode. The owner of this card gains 500 LPs every Standby Phase*)) **And I'll place my tokens in Defense Mode, just to even things up! And now, Chuckola Cola Knight, attack Aerial Sprite!

"Hold on there!" Lily yells, "I activate my Quick-Play Spell from my hand, Book of Moon! Now I'll force The Chuckola Cola Knight to face-down Defense position!"

"Dang! _Grr… who are these girls!?! It's as if they knew I was going to do that! _Fine, I'll activate the Trap card I had face down, Jar of Greed! With it, I'll draw one card! (Mario's hand now: 4) (1 face down remaining) That'll do it for me! I end my turn."

"That was lame yet again!!!" Mimi yells to Mario. "Oh, well… I guess it can't be helped, since you a guy…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!" Luigi screams, after watching his brother's performance this entire time.

"Nothing, nothing at all… _Boys… They just can't be helped… Oh, well… _It's my turn! (Mimi's hand: 5) _Now, should I attack Thunder Kid and deal massive damage to Luigi, or destroy a major threat on Mario's field? Decisions, decisions, decisions… Hmm… Let's try BOTH!!! _I summon Pyro Fairy Fighter in Attack Mode! **((**_**Pyro Fairy Fighter **_**800/800 (3 Stars) [Fairy] {FIRE} *This card is also treated as a Pyro-type. Every time this card deal damage to your opponent's Life Points, increase this card's ATK by 300. Every time you increase your own Life points, increase this card's DEF by 300*)) **I activate the Double Attack Spell Card! Now I'll discard my Level 6 Fairy Fighter Gamma from my hand, **((Fairy Fighter Gamma 2000/1700 (6 Stars) [Fairy] {LIGHT} *As long as this card remains on the field, increase all Fairy-type's ATK by 400. As long as this card resides in your Graveyard, increase all Fairy-type's DEF by 400*))** (Geo Fairy**'**s DEF: 800 – 1200) (Pyro Fairy's DEF: 800 – 1200) so I can allow my Geo Fairy to attack twice this turn! And I'll also play the Spell Card, Fancy Flight! **((Fancy Flight {Continuous Spell} *All Fairy-, Winged Beast-, and Dragon-types on your side of the field are allowed to attack your opponent directly as long as you opponent has only Level 2 or lower creatures on his/her side of the field. This effect doesn't work with creatures that are face down. This card is destroyed if your opponent is attacked directly by one of your creatures with 2000 or more ATK due to this card's effect and you lose Life Points equal to the creature's total ATK minus 2000.*)) **Now, Geo Fairy, attack Mario's face down creature first! (Chuckola Cola Knight destroyed) And now attack again, this time, your target is Mario! (Mario's LP: 4600 – 2800)"

Mario yells, "I activate my Trap, Semi Mirror Ricochet!" **((**_**Semi Mirror Ricochet**_** {Normal Trap} *This card activates when the user of this card loses less than 2000 Life Points due to an attacking creature. You opponent loses Life points equal to half of the damage the user of this card took and the creature who dealt the damage gets their ATK halved.*)) **(Mimi's LP: 4000 – 3100) (Geo Fairy's ATK: 1800 – 900)

"Fine, then I'll attack Luigi's Thunder Kid with Pyro Fairy!" Pyro Fairy launches her attack.

"Don't even think about it!" Luigi declares, "I activate the Trap, DNA Transplant! Now whatever Attribute I declare, all the creatures on the field become that Attribute, and I choose the Attribute of LIGHT!" (Thunder Kid's ATK and DEF: 500/500 – 2000/2000) (Pyro Fairy destroyed) (Mimi's LP: 3100 – 1900)

"Dang it! Whatever, I'll place one card face down (1 face down card) and that's it for me!"

Luigi yells to his brother, "Dude, we did it! That was AWESOME!"

"Don't celebrate now, bro! Yeah, we cut Mimi down to a reasonable size, but I have a feeling these girls aren't done with us yet. Anyway, it's your turn._ Dang! Thank to her Geo Fairy and Fancy Flight combo, I'm in trouble! My Cola tokens won't be able to protect me anymore! Plus, I can't sacrifice them, so there like dead weight! I have to find a way to get rid of that Fancy Flight card, and fast!"_

"Okay," Luigi says, "My move!" (Luigi's hand: 5) _Don't worry, Mario… It's my turn to protect you!_ I'll place one card face down (1 face down card, DNA Transplant face up), and then I'll summon Thunder Beast in Attack mode!** ((Chapter 5))** (Thunder Kid's ATK & DEF: 2000/2000 – 3500/3500) Now, I'll attack Mimi's Pyro Fairy with Thunder Kid!"

"Wow… you're really stupid!" Mimi says, "I activate Magic Cylinder!" (Luigi's LP: 4000 – 500)

"Darn! I'm so sorry Mario!"

"It's okay bro!" Mario says, "_Hmm… Why do these girls look so familiar?_"

"Okay, I'll end my turn. _I shouldn't attack with Thunder Beast, I'm afraid that Lily will counter that attack as her sister did with Thunder Kid…_"

"Ha! It's my turn!" Lily draws. (Lily's hand: 5) "Now thanks to my Aerial Sprite's special ability, I'll attack Luigi's Life Points directly! See ya later, guys!"

"Don't count us out just yet!" Luigi yells, "I activate The Cowboy's Quick Draw! **((The Cowboy's Quick Draw {Normal Trap} *This card activates if your Life points are being attacked directly by a creature. Send one card from your hand to the Graveyard to change the attacking creature's target.*)) (**Luigi's hand now: 2) I'll change your Sprite's target from me to my Thunder Kid!" (Aerial Sprite destroyed) (Lily's LP: 4000 – 1000)

"Darn it! Oh well, I'll place another card face down, (2 face down cards) and I'll end my turn!"

"Okay," Mario says, "_I've got to end this duel now!_ My draw! (Mario's hand: 5)"

Lily yells, "I'll activate my Trap now, Massive Desserts!" **((Massive Desserts {Normal Trap} *Your opponent loses 1000 Life points for each creature on his/her side of the field. This card cannot activate if its effect would result in the opponent's Life Points reaching zero*) **(Mario's LP: 2800 – 800)

"_Now I REALLY need to end this… There you are!_ I activate Starman's Gift! **((Chapter 3))**, now I'll sacrifice one Yoshi **((Chapter 3)) **and my Hammer Koopa Brother #1 **((Chapter 2))** so I can summon Superstar Mario! ((**Chapter 3))** But I'm not done yet, I still have one card left to play in my hand, and I'll play it, Card of Sanctity! (All hands have 6 cards) Okay, here we go, I activate the Spell card Giant Trunade! (All face down cards sent to the respective players' hand) but I'm still not done! Now since neither of you have anything protecting the two of you, it's over! Superstar Mario, attack Lily directly!!!"

Both girls cry, "OH, NO!!!!!" (Final Results: (Mario: 800 LP / Luigi: 500 LP / Mimi: 1900 LP / Lily: 0 LP) Winners: Mario & Luigi)

"Yahoo! You did it, bro!" Luigi runs over to Mario and hugs him.

"No way, man… _we_ did it!" Mario says, hugging back.

"Wow… Rosalina was right about you two…" Mimi states.

"Hold on a sec…" Mario says, letting go of Luigi, "How do you two know Rosalina?"

"Through Daisy, how else?"

"NOW IT ALL MAKES PERFECT SENCE!" Luigi yells, "YOU TWO ARE OUR SARASSALAND DOUBLES!"

"Yep," Lily giggles, "In more ways that one…"

"How so?" Mario asks, quite curious now.

Mimi explains, "Well, when you to went to help Rosalina in space, Daisy was having some 'villain trouble', if you know what I mean. After you guys saved the galaxy and all, Daisy heard about it, and though that she needed someone like you two to protect her. She asks Rosalina if she could help her, and Rosy said yeah. Rosy found some DNA samples on some of the planet you two have been on, she altered it a little, and poof, here we are!"

"So basically," Mario says, "You two are technically our sisters?" Both Mimi and Lily nod. Luigi passes out. "Yeah, I agree with Luigi, that is kinda shocking…"

"Shocking," Mimi says, "but true…"

"So was this a test by Rosalina to see if we were ready for the tournament?" The girls nod.

"And you passed…" Lily says.

"With flying colors…" Mimi adds.

"Nice… now, would you girls mind helping me get Luigi inside this shop?"

"Sure!" Mimi and Lily say.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Seto…" Mokuba says, "Seems as though we've got two likely candidates for our final eight…"

"Really? What are there names?"

"Let me check… Mario… and Luigi."

"Well, well, well…"

"There records show that they've only been in two duels each, one separately for each, and a double duel with them as partners. They both won those duels."

"Guards…" Kaiba says on his radio, "Bring me the prisoner."

_10 minutes later…_

"Hello, Peach… I have something I need to show you." Kaiba turns her head in the direction of the big screen. Mario and Luigi's pictures are on the screen. "Do you know these two? From the look on your face, I'm pretty sure you do… Oh well, If you do know them, then let me tell you this…" Kaiba's face is near Peach's at this point. "If you do know these two, don't get your hopes up…" He tells the guard, "Put her back in the cell!"

The guard grabs Peach and takes her to the cell. Peach think to herself, _"They did come for me… I knew you guys wouldn't forget me! But now the problem is… how will they save me? Oh, Mario… I know you and Luigi will find a way… At least… I hope so…"_

_Meanwhile…_

Mario, Mimi and Lily are sitting inside the shop, with Luigi lying on the ground.

"Dang… the sun's already setting, and we only got one duel in!" Mario starts to freak out.

"Calm down bro…" Mimi says.

"Uhh… that's kinda awkward… but whatever… anyway how are we going to save Peach if we aren't going to qualify for the tourney that'll help us save her?"

"Maybe," Lily says, "We should make a Plan B…"

"Yeah, that just might work… but I think we should wait for Luigi to wake up first…"

"Yeah…" Mimi and Lily say. Mario looks out the window and says to himself, _"Don't worry, Peach… I'm coming to save you… wait for me…"_

…**Wow… Mario and Luigi have sisters!?! CRAZY! Now that they proved themselves to Rosalina, will they be able to get into the final eight? And can Peach hold out long enough for him to save her? Please review!**


	9. The Final Eight

**Hi, it's Zingking1992!**

**Disclaimer (I'm finally glad I remembered): I do not own Super Mario or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 9 is here! YAY FOR ME (One of my catch phrases)**

**I'm thinking about putting physical descriptions of EVERY new monster shown every 10 chapters, I need to know if this is a good idea or not…**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Our hero's began their duel with the twisted sisters, Mimi and Lily. The brothers had some trouble, but were finally triumphant over them. When the girls told our brothers the truth, however, it was too much for Luigi to bear. Also, the brothers were only able to get that double duel in, and didn't get enough time to fully prove there worth. Meanwhile, Kaiba was able to get a taste of the bro's power through his technology, and Peach's morale was revitalized by the sight of the brothers' faces. Will our heroes reach the final eight of The Royal Judgment tourney? Find out now on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

**The Final Eight are Decided…**

"Brother… brother, wake up!" Mimi has been trying to wake up Mario for the past half hour, and is getting really upset, "HEY DUMMY, RISE AND SHINE!"

"WHOA!" Mario falls off the couch. Luigi woke up from a nice sleep on the floor, with Lily standing on top of him.

"L-L-Lily! Why are you standing there!?!" Luigi has a nice view of… well, you don't want to know.

"You boys are late for the qualification ceremony!" Lily states.

"You have 10 minutes to get to the Kaibaland gate, or else you won't get to the final eight no matter how hard you try!" Mimi yells.

"Oh snap! Come on Luigi!"

"Right!"

Luckily, Mario and Luigi were already dressed, and were out the door in 30 seconds. They ran for dear life, in hopes that they weren't already too late.

_9 Minutes Later…_

"Whew… we made it…" Mario says, pretty exhausted.

"Yeah… we did…" Luigi responds, more exhausted than his brother. "Umm… Mario?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think were in trouble…"

"Huh?"

In the front of the gate, thousands of new duelists were waiting for a chance for a spot into the tourney, none of which knew what was really going on.

"Oh, boy…" Mario says, a nervous wreak now.

"Don't worry, bro. If we don't get in, there's always Plan B…"

"That's why I'm worried…" Mario is upset because Mimi and Lily are a part of the plan, and he doesn't want the girls to get hurt. Kaiba walks out on the top of one of his rides, and declares…

"Duelists, now is your time to shine! For those of you who don't know me, I am none other than Seto Kaiba…"

"_So you're Kaiba? You don't look so tough… You'll pay for what you've done to Peach."_ Mario says to himself.

"I have held this tournament so you all can earn the chance to win $5 million, along with the choice of the final verdict of my trespasser!" Peach is thrown outside the gates, but two guards are making sure she stays a prisoner. Mario's eyes start to water, as he sees what Kaiba has done to her: her dress is torn, her body is scarred, and she is unconscious.

"_Kaiba, you swine…" _Mario is grinding his teeth, trying to control this brand new level of rage and hatred. He has never felt so many feeling at once until today.

"Now my little brother, Mokuba, has been given the honor of choosing the final eight! You will know when you're one of them when your Duel Disks start beeping at precisely 8:00 p.m. tonight. Those who qualified but do not make themselves known an hour afterwards are immediately eliminated! Harsh, I know, but how else will you be able to climb to the top? I expect the final eight to go to the KaibaDome as soon as they are chosen… Now go, and don't get your hopes too high." Everyone leaves, including Mario and Luigi, and Peach is brought back inside. Mario looks back, praying that he made it. Luigi puts his hand on his brother's shoulder, and gives him an hope-lifting nod.

_7:55 p.m. that same day…_

"That was a total waste…" Mario says, sitting on Joey's couch, "I mean, why couldn't he have chosen the final eight then and there?"

"Well, I hope we make it. Until then, all we can do is pray…"

"Yeah…" Mimi and Lily enter the room. He can see the worry in their eyes. "Don't worry, girls. I'll be okay…"

"Yeah, I hope so." Mimi says. Lily starts to cry.

"Sis, why are you crying?" Luigi asks. Mimi starts to cry, too. "Aww, Mimi… Mario, we need to comfort them somehow…"

"Yeah…" Mario and Luigi go over to the girls and hug them. After a couple minutes they stop crying. And then…

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

"What was that?" Mimi asks, cleaning out her ear from the loud beeping. It sounded like it came from Mario's direction

"Wait a minute…" Mario looks at his Duel Disk, which is still attached to his wrist, and…

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

This time it came from Luigi's direction, more specifically… his Duel Disk!

"I… I think we both made it!" Luigi says, astonished.

"YES!" Mario runs over to his little brother and smothers him in a hug. "Now should we tell the Wheeler siblings?"

"No need…" Joey is waiting near the front door, along with his sister. He opens the door, and outside, Mai is waiting for all of them in her red convertable.

"Come on, boys! I don't have all day!" Mai says, honking her car's horn.

"Wait a sec… You knew?" Mario asks.

"Eh, call it a lucky guess." Joey responds. Mario and Luigi hop in Mai's car. Mimi and Lily follow, but are then stopped by Serenity.

"Don't worry, girls…" Serenity tells them, "As long as we let them know we're rooting for them, we don't need to follow."

"Okay, good luck Mario!" Mimi yells.

"You too, Luigi!" Lily says. Mario and Luigi give the girls two thumbs-up. Joey walks to the car and tells them, "You might wanna buckle up…"

"Why?" Mario asks. Just then, the car zooms off, with the brother's holding on to each other for dear life.

"So, boys…" Mai asks over the sound of her car, "where do you need to go?"

"Umm… KaibaDome…" Mario says, then, "LOOK OUT FOR THAT STOP SIGN!!! AHHHHHH!!!"

_10 Minutes Later…_

The car comes to a screeching halt in front of the KaibaDome, with the brother's scared out of there wits.

"Oh… my… God…" Mario says, "I have fought mutated Goombas, venomous Chain Chomps, and psychotic Koopalings, but I have never been this freakin' scared! Luigi?" He looks at his brother. "OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED LUIGI, YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Okay, first of all, don't criticize my driving." Mai gets out, goes to the back seat door that Mario's on, and slaps him on the back of the head, "Secondly, he's not dead… I think…" A groan comes from Luigi's throat, "Yeah, see? Not dead."

"WITH THE WAY YOU WERE DRIVING, I'M AMAZED WE BOTH SURVIVED!" Mario screams, still panting as hard as he did when the car stopped.

"Are you going to get out or not!?!"

"Give me a sec…"

"Fine…"

_15 Minutes Later…_

Mario and Luigi enter the dome, with Luigi still half-alive, and Mario still fidgety. When they enter, they see a cloaked man with his face completely sealed by a mask.

"Who's that?" Luigi asks.

"Not a clue…" Mario responds.

_9 o' clock…_

Everyone who has qualified has made it to the dome. Of those who made it, there is the dark, masked duelist known as the Masked Mugger, a girl in a flower-like cloak and mask, calling herself Rosy Paladin, a big guy that looks like he could be a punk rocker with black Liberty Spikes hair named Crimson Soul, a medieval middle age man wearing armor named Sir Artemis, a girl with a lot of ribbons in her hair nicknamed Ribbon, someone cosplaying as the Greendale Zompire, and the Mario Brothers. Kaiba walks to the final eight and declares, "Well, well, well… It seems you all are punctual after all. Welcome to the KaibaDome! Here, I will show you the stage for the next round!" A big blimp appears above the Dome, "That's right; it's the same blimp as in my first tournament! I'm in a nice mood, so I'll allow you guys to chose one person to cheer you on in the tournament, but they only have half an hour to get here!"

_30 Minutes Later…_

The only people who chose to have someone come along were Mario and Luigi, who brought Mimi and Lily along for the ride.

"Alright…" Kaiba yells, "Get in the blimp; the tournament starts right now!"

Mario says to himself, _"Peach, hold on… I'm coming for you… I'll save…" _Mario's thought's were stopped because as soon as he got to the main lobby, Peach is there, tied up.

"Alright, now we'll decide who will face off in this round! Here are the results!"

Match 1: Mario vs. Sir Artemis

Match 2: The Masked Mugger vs. The Greendale Zompire

Match 3: Rosy Paladin vs. Ribbon

Match 4: Luigi vs. Crimson Soul

"I hope no one objects to the result, because there's no turning back! Mario, Sir Artemis, report to the arena at the top of the blimp in ten minutes!"

Everyone walks off, them Mario turns around and looks at Peach. Peach looks at Mario, each of them pouring their heart out to each other, without saying a word, as if they know what the others saying.

"_Mario, please save me, I know you can do it!"_

"_Don't worry, princess, I will save you… I promise!"_

**Well, the brothers finally made it, but the road to victory is still a long ways off. Do Mario and Luigi have it in them to claim total domination? Find out next time, and please review!**


	10. The Knight

**Hey, it's Zingking1992!**

**Finally… I made it to Chapter 10… PARTY!!! I've never done so many chapters… ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Super Mario in any way, shape, form, or medium…**

**I've not yet got a review stating that I shouldn't give physical descriptions of the creatures used in my story, so I'll be nice and do it anyway… I'll also find actual link to see the pictures more visually! I'll put both the descriptions and the link to the pictures on my profile page.**

**As always, personal thoughts are in italics.**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!:**_

_**Our heroes have finally made it to the Final Eight of the Royal Judgment Tournament, along with the Masked Mugger, Rosy Paladin, Ribbon, Sir Artemis, The Greendale Zompire, and Crimson Soul. Now it's Mario's turn to prove his worth against another knight in shining armor… literally! Can Mario humble this fearsome knight, or will he be slain by this sword-wielding warrior? Find out on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!!!**_

**Final Eight, Round 1: Mario vs. Sir Artemis**

"The first duel of the Royal Judgment Tournament shall now begin!" Kaiba yells, "On this side we have Sir Artemis, and on the other, we have Mario! Duelists, start dueling!!!"

"It would be this great knight's honor!" Sir Artemis declares as he draws his cards. (Sir Artemis' LP: 4000) "I shall let thy fool go first."

"_Oh great, a guy with a bad Middle English accent… Wait, did he just call me a fool!?! Oh well… At least his speech isn't as messed-up as Fawful's…_ Okay, but you'll regret it!" Mario yells, also drawing his cards. (Mario's LP: 4000) (Mario's hand: 6) "I'll place one creature in face down Defense Mode, and I'll place two cards face down (2 face down cards), and I end my turn!"

"Foolish boy, you have no chance against a true knight! My turn to draw! (Sir Artemis' hand: 6) I summon my trusty Pawn in Attack Mode! Just to warn you, this chess piece is more deadly than meets thine eye! **((Chess Warrior – Pawn 500/1800 (4 Stars) [Warrior] {EARTH} *This card is allowed to attack your opponents Life points directly. When it does, you may switch this card to Defense Mode during your End Phase by sending one card from your hand to the Graveyard. You may sacrifice this card during your Standby Phase to take any card with "Chess Warrior" in its card name (except for "Chess Warrior – King") from your Deck and Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode. Shuffle your deck afterwards.*)) **And now, I'll attack you directly! (Mario's LP: 4000 – 3500) I'll place one card face down (1 face down card), and my turn ends, and with that, I'll place one card in my hand to the fiendish Graveyard to put my Pawn on the defensive! (Sir Artemis' hand: 3) Now my turn truly ends!"

"And that's where my Trap activates, A Biding Champion! **((A Biding Champion {Normal Trap} *This card can only activate during your opponent's End Phase and only if you've taken Life Point damage during that turn. If you've taken 500 points of damage or less, roll a six-sided die. If you've taken more than 500 points of damage, flip two coins instead. The next monster you summon will have its ATK and DEF increased by the amount of damage you took times the result of the rolled die (or for every heads flipped) until the end of the controller's next turn. If you've taken more than 1000 points of damage, this card cannot activate.*)) **And since I've taken 500 points of damage, I roll a six-sided die!" Mario pulls a green die from his pants pocket with the one dotted side having a white "L" in place of a dot.

Luigi says to Mario, "You're really gonna use that?"

"Yep, the dice you make miraculously roll in the user's favor, so I think this is the perfect time to use it! _Now I hope I have the same luck as Luigi!_ Go, Dice roll!" Mario throws the die out to the middle of the field, it tumbles and twirls as it hits the ground, and shows… A FIVE! "SWEET! Now the next monster I summon will have an ATK and DEF increase of 2500!"

"Are you sure that die isn't bewitched?" Sir Artemis asks.

"It was approved by Mokuba, so I don't see why I can't use it…"

"You let him use his own die?" Kaiba asks his little brother.

"I checked to see if it was rigged, and it wasn't, so I didn't see what the problem was with him using it"

"Thanks Mokuba!" Mario yells, "_At least his heart isn't tainted like Kaiba's… _Now it's my draw! (Mario's hand: 4) Thanks to the Biding Champion Trap card, the monster that will get the power boost is my trusty Boo! I'll sacrifice my face down creature to summon him! **((Boo Grunt 500/???? (5 Stars) [Zombie] {DARK} *This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If this card is in Defense Mode when it is being declared as an attack target by one of your opponent's creatures, this card's DEF will be the number of cards in your hand times 600. If this card is in Attack Mode when targeted, or at any other time during the Duel, this card's DEF is zero. By sacrificing the top three cards from your Deck to the Graveyard during your opponent's Damage Step, this creature is not destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally. You may sacrifice this card during your Standby Phase to Special Summon one "Boo Warrior" or one "Boo Guardian" from your hand to the field.*)) **And now Boo Grunt, attack his Life Points directly! (Boo's ATK: 500 – 3000) (Sir Artemis' LP: 4000 – 1000) Now I activate the face down Trap card, Vampire Boo's Thirst! **((Vampire Boo's Thirst {Normal Trap} *This card activates if your opponent has lost Life Points due to an attack with a creature with the word "Boo" in its card name. Increase your Life Points by half the damage your opponent took.*)) **(Mario's LP: 3500 – 5000) And with that, I'll place one card face down (1 face down card), and end my turn! (Boo's ATK: 3000 – 500)

"Not bad…" Sir Artemis declares "…but you'll have to try harder to stop the might of Sir Artemis! I draw! (Sir Artemis' hand: 4) I shall activate my Pawn's ability! I'll sacrifice him so I can summon my faithful Knight in Attack Mode! **((Chess Warrior – Knight 1500/1500 (4 Stars) [Warrior] {EARTH} *This card is not destroyed as a result of battle as long as it remains in Attack Mode. Damage calculation is applied normally. By cutting this card's ATK in half during your next Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. By discarding two cards from your hand, this card is not affected by any Spell/Trap cards or Monster effects until the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated* **I'll discard two cards from my hand (Sir Artemis' hand now: 1) so when I attack, your Spell and Trap cards won't stop it! I'll then play from my hand the Spell card, Card of Sanctity! (Mario and Sir Artemis' hands: 6 each) I'll activate the Spell card, Defensive Grid! **((Defensive Grid {Normal Spell} *Special Summon two "Chess Tokens" (3 Stars/Warrior/EARTH/500 ATK/ 1000 DEF) to the field in face-up Defense Mode.*)) **Now, my Knight, attack my opponent's Life Points directly! (Knight's ATK: 1500 – 750) (Mario's LP: 5000 – 4250) and I shall end my turn with one face down! (2 face down cards)"

"Geez, is that all? My draw! (Mario's hand: 3) Now I activate my Boo's ability! I'll sacrifice it so I can summon Boo Warrior in Attack Mode!!! **((Boo Warrior (8 Stars) 3000/2000 [Zombie] {DARK} *If the ATK of this card is greater than the DEF of a Defense position monster, the difference is dealt as damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card was summoned due to the effect of "Boo Grunt", this card can attack your opponents Life Points directly. When it does, this card is removed form play during the End Phase.*))**

Sir Artemis declaires, "Now is the time to activate my Trap, Ring of Destruction! Now I'll place this ring onto you Boo Warrior, and we'll both take 3000 points of damage… that is, unless I play the Trap, Protection of Pawns! **((Protection of Pawns {Normal Trap} This card can only activate if you have at least one creature on your side of the field with the words "Chess Warrior" in its card name. Any damage you take this turn becomes zero*))**

"WHAT!?!" Mario yells in disbelief. (Mario's LP: 4250 – 1250) The Ring of Destruction blows up Boo Warrior and sends Mario flying backward. Mario continues skidding across the blimp's top until he goes over the edge.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Luigi screams in terror. He runs to the end that Mario fell off of, and he sees Mario holding onto a rope and all the cards in his hand with all his might.

"You see?" Sir Artemis declares, "that is the price one pays for facing the great Sir Artemis!!!" The rope Mario is on starts to snap.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, Sir Artemis!!!" Mimi and Lily yell in unison

"_OH, NO!" _Mario thinks to himself, _"I better think of something fast, or else I'm done for… and Peach will never be saved!!!"_

_**To be Continued…**_

**Will Mario be flattened to a pancake? Will he be able to win this royal duel? Find out, and please review!**


	11. The Conspiracy

**Hey there, it's me, Zingking1992!  
**

**Here's Chapter 11, and part 2 of the duel between Mario and Sir Artemis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario or Yu-gi-oh!**

**For this chapter, there's a flashback… this will be in italics…**

**As always, personal thoughts are in italics**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**The first match of Round one is between Mario and Sir Artemis, Luigi currently stands on the sidelines hoping for his big brothers victory. Things take a drastic turn for the worst when Sir Artemis' Ring of Destruction strikes Mario clean off the flying blimp! Now with Mario hanging on for his life, will he be saved from this high flying stunt? And if he does survive, will he have the willpower to go on and grasp victory from this malicious knight! Find out now on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

**Final Eight, Round one: Mario vs. Sir Artemis, Part 2**

"MARIO, YOU OKAY!" Luigi yells to his brother, who seems to be in a pickle.

"Yeah, I'm alright! How are Mimi and Lily?"

"They're okay! Frightened, but okay!"

"Good! Keep them calm, I'm comin' up!"

"Okay!"

"Hmph…" Kaiba says with a bit of dissapointment on his face, "That guy's done for."

"You underestimate my brother, Kaiba…" Luigi says, "He stronger than you think."

"I'll believe it when I see it…"

Luigi ignores Kaiba and walks to the girls, "Mimi, Lily, you girls okay?"

"Y-yeah, w-we're okay…" Mimi says. Lily nods.

"Good…"

Kaiba then states, "Mario has 60 seconds to reach the duel area, or he's disqualified!"

"I only need five!" Mario says standing in the area he was blasted off of as if it never happened.

"Wha--! How did you…? That's impossible!" Kaiba stutters.

"That's because you don't know me as well as you though…" He turns his attention to Sir Artemis. "Now where were we?" (Mario's LP: 1250) (Mario's hand: 2) (one face down card)

Sir Artemis answers, "I believe it was still your turn_… not bad, knave... you sure have the heart of a hero... now do you have the power of one!"_ (Sir Artemis' LP: 1000) (Sir Artemis' hand: 4) (one face down card)

"Right… I'll activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted! Come on back, Boo Warrior!"

"I activate my Trap, Nightmare Wheel! Now as long as your ghastly warrior remains on the field, you'll lose 500 Life Points during my Standby Phase, it can't change its battle position, and it can't attack! Your powerful monster is now useless!"

"Oh? I don't think so… I activate the Spell card, Starman's Gift! **((Chapter 3))** With this card, I'll sacrifice my Boo so I can summon Superstar Mario!

"WHAT!"

"And now, Superstar Mario, attack his Knight! This is checkmate!"

"NO, THIS CANNOT BE!" (Sir Artemis' LP: 1000 – 0) (Winner and Semi-Finalist: Mario)

"YES! Way to go, Mario!" Luigi yells to his brother. Mario gives his bro thumbs up.

Sir Artemis walks up to Mario after his defeat and says, "Let me guess, there's a damsel in distress you wish to save, am I correct?"

"Yeah… how did you..."

"Have no fear… with the power you've shown me, you'll save that damsel with the greatest of ease."

"Thanks, Sir Artemis, but why the change of heart?"

"You've got the spirit of a true knight… and a knight always helps another knight in need…"

Mario realizes that all this time he's been doing what a knight would do every day. He then shakes Sir Artemis' hand.

"Thank you, Sir Artemis."

"My pleasure…" Mario looks on as his new armored friend exits the arena. Kaiba then announces, "Alright, the winner is Mario! The next match will be between The Masked Mugger and The Greendale Zompire! The next duel will start in half an hour! Don't keep me waiting!" Kaiba walks off.

_During the second duel in Mario and Luigi's room…_

"Way to go Mario!" Mimi cheers.

"Yeah, that was sooooooo awesome!" Lily yells.

"Thanks, girls." He turns to Luigi, "Luigi…"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Take Crimson Soul down!"

"I will… I promise…"

_In Kaiba's room…_

Kaiba walks to his desk position near the biggest window in the back of the room, he sits down in his leather chair, then he hears his phone ring… It was him… Kaiba answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," the mysterious and inhuman voice says. It sounds like the caller is using a voice box to mask his true identity, "did he win?"

"Yeah… but it was only luck…"

"I doubt that… he's powerful… he's yet to show what he can really do…"

"He can't possibly be as dangerous as you say…"

"Trust me… if you knew of his true power, you would be cowering in fear right now…"

"I fear no one…"

"Oh, really? When Mario hopped back onto the blimp, I could smell the fear radiating off of you half a continent away and what about…"

"So you _were_ watching the duel…"

"Correction: I was watching _you_."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do… but that doesn't mean you get special treatment…"

"Fine… what do you suppose I do?"

"Your job… just keep the tournament going… I have someone on the inside waiting to tear Mario to shreds… but like I said, Mario's powerful… he needs to be weakened, and I know his most sensitive spot!"

"The girl?"

"No… not this time… the girl is already in danger, and if we endanger her life further, he and his brother will get suspicious…"

"Fine… but who is this guy on the inside that you say can tear him to shreds?"

"Oh don't worry… You'll see his power soon enough… because he's already in the tournament… and Mario is still unaware of his existence…"

"Alright, I'll do my part…" Kaiba's eyes start to water, "Just leave Mokuba alone…"

"You do you're part, and I promise I'll do mine… Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba." Click…

_Flashback…_

_Kaiba was doing his normal thing on his desk, when the phone ringed, he answers, "Hello?"_

"_Hello, Mr. Kaiba…" it's the mystery man, "I have a mission for you…"_

"_Is this some kind of joke, 'cause if it is, I'm not laughing…"_

"_You best do as I say…"_

"_Why should I?"  
_

"_Because I have the power to bring Kaibacorp to its knees…"_

"_YOU LIE!"_

"_Look outside…"_

_Kaiba walks to his window, and all he can see are dead bodies, which were once his security._

"_H-h-how did you…"_

"_Now listen closely, Mr. Kaiba! I have someone coming to your building… A young girl with blonde hair and a pink royal dress… take her prisoner, and host a tornament deciding her fate… you may add any extra prizes if you wish…"_

"_AND WHY EXACTLY SHOUL I DO THAT!"_

"_Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba… so powerful yet so stupid… you __**will**__ do this… after all, we don't want anyone close to you getting hurt, now do we?"_

"_LEAVE MOKUBA OUT OF THIS!"_

"_Ohhhhh, you're not so stupid after all! If you value your little brother's life, you __**will**__ do as I say! Otherwise, little Mokey will meet the same fate as all those body guards… do I make myself clear?"_

"…_Crystal…"_

"_Good… we'll make the best of business partners…Farewell, Mr. Kaiba…" Click…_

_As soon as Kaiba hear the click on the other end, a portal from out of no where opened in his office and a blonde haired girl fell out of it… Kaiba stares on in total astonishment and fear, but does what the mystery voice commanded him to do._

_End of Flashback…_

One of Kaiba's goons on the TV announce, "The winner of the second duel, The Masked Mugger! The third duel between Luigi and Crimson Soul shall begin in half an hour."

Kaiba says to himself, "My little brother better remain safe, of he'll regret the day he heard the name Seto Kaiba!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, I'm up…" Luigi says walking out of the room. Mario, Mimi, and Lily follow.

"Good luck, big bro." Lily says.

"Thanks…" just then, Luigi's cell phone rings, "Huh? Mario, did you give someone my phone number?"

"Answer it and find out." Mario says with a smirk on his face. Luigi answers, "Hello?"

"Hi, Luigi! It's me, Serenity!"

"SERENITY!" He turns to Mario with a tomato red face, "Why did you give Serenity my number!" Mario stays silent, letting the funny little moment get funnier.

"How did Mario do?"

Luigi goes back to the phone, "Umm… he won."

"That's great! Did you win?"

"That's what I'm about to find out!"

"Oh… well, good luck, Weegee!" Click…

Luigi stands there astonished… then he turns around and yells, "HOW DOES SERENITY KNOW MY NICKNAME!" Mario bursts out in laughter, no longer able to keep his thoughts to himself. "MARIO! YOU TOLD HER MY PHONE NUMBER _AND_ MY NICKNAME!"

"Yep… Oh don't worry about it, just worry about the duel"

_On the duel field…_

Mario, Mimi, Lily, Kaiba, Mokuba, The Maked Mugger, Rosy Paladin and Ribbon stand and watch as the two duelists get ready.

"Hello…" Crimson Soul says, "are you ready to play…"

Luigi, with fear in his heart, says, "Bring it…"

"Good. Oh, and just to remind you…" Crimson Soul's eyes turn a blood red color, "We'll be playing a dark game now…" The duel field gets enshrouded in a field of darkness.

Mario, starting to worry, yells to Luigi, "LUIGI? LUIGI ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY! LUIGIIIIIIIII!"

"Umm…" Luigi starts to sweat… "W-w-where are we?"

Crimson Soul's eyes are pure red now, "We are playing a game… IN THE SHADOW

REALM! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**OH BOY, Luigi's in trouble! Can he conquer his fears and win, or will the shadows have his soul? Find out next time… and please review!**


	12. The Shadow Game

**Yo, Zingking1992 here!**

**Thanks to Hopefaith2 for putting my story on Story Alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Mario has more than one Deck he uses, here are just a few:**

**1. Plumber's Best Friends: His default deck, he mixes the best cards in his other decks to make this one. He uses this Deck against a fierce and unpredictable opponent.**

**2. Big, Bad Boos: You guessed it… this Deck revolves around our favorite poltergeist "Boo". Mostly Zombie-type creatures are in this one. He uses this deck to keep monsters on the field.**

**3. My Favorite Dino: You guessed it again… This Deck's all about "Yoshi". This deck has Reptile- Dragon-, and and Beast-type written all over it. Is best against someone with massive power in their decks**

_**Previously on **__**Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

**__****Mario had claimed victory over Sir Artemis, and has made himself a spot in the Semi-Finals. The Masked Mugger dominated over The Greendale Zompire, and now it's the duel between Luigi and the Crimson Soul. But this duel isn't any ordinary duel, it's a SHADOW GAME! Does poor old Weegee have it in him to win? And who could possibly be the one destined to take Mario down, as stated by the mystery caller? Find out on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**

**********Luigi vs. Crimson Soul: the Shadow Game Begins**

"Whoa, what's going on!" Luigi asks Crimson.

"I already told you, it's a Shadow Game!"

"I don't have time for games, I'm on a mission!"

"And what might that mission be?"

"None of your business!"

"Fair enough... let's duel!" (Crimson Soul: 4000 LP) (Luigi: 4000 LP)

_Meanwhile..._

"LUIGI! LUIGI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Mario screams to his brother.

"It's pointless, Mario!" Kaiba yells. "If my memory serves me correctly, he's in a Shadow Game."

"What's in God's name is that?" Just then, Mario's cell phone rings (the ring tone is "Through the Fire and Flames", who'da thunk it?) He answers, "Hello?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LUIGI!" It's Serenity, crying on the other end.

"I don't know, and how do you know Luigi's in trouble? We're thousands of feet in the air!"

Joey says in the background, "Give the phone to me, sis." His voice becomes more clearer. "Mario, you're brother's in a Shadow Game."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SHADOW GAME!"

"All I can say is, if Luigi doesn't win that duel, you'll never see your little bro again."

"W-what?"

"The loser of a Shadow Game loses their soul, Mario... Mario? Mario, you still there?" What Joey didn't realize is that Mario dropped the phone to jump in the dark cloud, but was stopped by Mimi and Lily.

"Come on, girls! We gotta save him!"

"He can only save himself, big bro!" Mimi says.

"Yeah" Lily follows, "No one's able to enter the cloud, Rosalina told us about the Sahdow Realm, and it's not a preety place!"

"I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT!" Mario bursts out.

"Mimi and Lily start to cry, then Mimi says, "Don't you think Luigi can take care of himself? Have you already lost hope in him?"

"No, but..."

"He can win..." Lily says, "...he has to..."

_Meanwhile..._

Luigi draws, quaking in his boots. "Okay, My draw (Luigi's hand: 6) I play Thunder Kid in Attack Mode! **((Chapter 8)) **I place two cards face down and I end my turn."

"Time for this game to begin! My draw (C.S.'s hand: 6) I play the Spell card Dark Snake Syndrome! Every Standby Phase, this card will deal 200 points of damage to us, and will double every turn! Now I summon Giant Orc in Attack Mode! Giant Orc, Attack Thunder Kid!"

"I activate my Trap, Negate Attack! Too bad for you, huh?"

"Oh, well. There's always next time. I place one card face down and I end my turn."

_"Hmm... this is weird, he's not even flinching... scary... _Okay, my draw!" (Luigi's hand: 4) The Dark Snake Syndrome activates, as dark, evil snakes emerge from the card and the shadows around the duelists. They bite down hard on both of their necks. Luigi squirms in pain, while Crimson Soul acts as if he didn't feel a thing. (Luigi and C.S.'s LP: 3800) "Hey, why didn't you feel anything? No fair!"

"it is fair, as I have sold my soul to the darkest of shadows! Your pain is my pleasure..."

"Okay, that's freaky... I play, Dien Keto The Cure Master!"

"I activate the Trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now when you do something that increases your Life Points, instead, you take damage!"

"What! That's not..." Just then a dark blast hits Luigi, making his body feel heavier. (Luigi's LP: 3800 - 2800) "Grr, fine..."Luigi gets up slowly. "I sacrifice Thunder Kid to summon Thunder Sprinter** ((Thunder Sprinter 2400/1000 (6 Stars) [Thunder] {LIGHT} *If this card attacks, change this card's position to Defense Mode during the end of your Battle Phase*)) **GO, SPRINTER! Attack his Orc! (C.S.'s LP: 3800 - 3600) Now I play my face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Thunder Kid! And he'll attack you Directly! (Thunder Kid's ATK and DEF: 500 - 2000) (C.S.'s LP: 3600 - 1600) I'll place one card face down and I end my turn."

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, let's continue. I draw..." (C.S.'s hand: 4) More snakes come out of the shadows and bite the duelists (Luigi's LP: 2800 -2400) (C.S.'s LP: 1600 - 1200) "I play the Spell card, Reversal Quiz! Now I'll get rid of all cards on the field and in my hand, and I draw one card. If I call it right, our Life Points will reverse, putting me in the lead! And I say it's a monster..." Crimson Soul draws, "and I was right, it's the card Evil Coil Snake! **((Evil Coil Snake 2500/1500 (7 Stars) [Reptile] {DARK} *If this card was drawn by the effect of a Spell or Trap card, Special Summon it to the field.*))** "Not only do I get more Life Points (Luigi's LP: 1200) (C.S.'s LP: 2400), but I get a powerful creature, too! Now, my snake! Attack Thunder Kid! (Luigi's LP: 1200 - 700). I end my turn! It's hopeless, Luigi! YOU'VE LOST!"

Luigi starts to cry, but for some reason he starts to giggle, then laughs. But this laugh wasn't any ordinary laugh. It sounded more sinister, more darker, more... evil.

"W-w-what are you laughing at! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh... I'm sorry... Am I insulting you? I hope so, because that's exactly what I was aiming for..." His voice sounds more evil too.

"You have no idea who your up against, so if I were you, I'd stop laughing!"

"Oh, I know what I'm up against... a pathetic little kid that _thinks _he knows the feeling of true darkness... but you don't, do you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Luigi's voice echos through the darkess for at least a good 30 seconds before silence befalls the duelists. Crimson Soul stands there more scared than ever though possible. "W-w-who... are... you?"

"I was waiting for you for ask... Who am I? I am everything evil, I am everything sinister..." A long pause follows, and then," I AM DARKNESS, I AM THE SHADOWS, I AM THE SUM OF EVERYONE'S FEARS!" Then as loud as humanly possible "I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I... AM... MR. L!"

**HOLY COW! WHAT'S MR. L DOING HERE! Find out next chapter... and please review!**


	13. The Surprise Guests

**Hi, it's me, Zingking1992!**

**For those of you with Triskaidekaphobia (the fear of the number 13), whatever you do, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE THIS IS CHAPTER 13! Not only that, but MR. L HAS ARRIVED!**

**For those of you who don't know, Mr. L is a bad guy in the Paper Mario series, a brainwashed Luigi. I've given him a more evil feel compared to his role in the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form.**

**__****Perviously on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**

**__****Luigi was dueling the scary Crimson Soul in none other than the Shadow Realm. Luigi was getting his butt handed to him, until something went horrifyingly wrong. Luigi started acting more evil, then declared he was Mr. L! Has the former slave of Count Bleck returned, or has the darkness of the Shadow Realm got the better of our poor Weegee? Foind out now on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**

"M-Mr. L? Never heard of you! You think that I don't know true darkness?" Crimson Soul says.

"Think? I KNOW you don't know true darkness! Why would a little brat like you know darkness as much as you say you do?" Mr. L declares.

"Umm... uhh..." Crimson Soul's body starts to physically break down. "W-w-what's happening to me!"

"You're being swallowed by true darkness... It's a shame, really... Had you kept your confidence up, the shadows would have left you alone... but alas, a fool is a fool in the end... I guess you'll never be able to finish the duel... Hmmm... I guess as an act of kindness, I'll show you the card that Luigi was about to draw next." Mr. L draws, "Hmmm... BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Wait... please don't do this to me..."

"I'm not doing it. It's all the will of the shadows... Oh, and by the way..." Mr. L shows Crimson soul the only card in his hand and the card he drew next, but he was gone. "Hmm, guess I was a little late."

"MR. L!" A mysterious voice says.

"Hm? Who's that?"

"Let's just say I'm an ally of darkness. You impress me, Mr. L. I sense much evil in your heart."

"Well, duh!"

"Let's make a deal..."

"What kind?"

"If you stab a certain girl in the heart with the item I give you, I'll give you power far beyond imagination"

"Hmmm... tempting... what item is it?" A golden dagger falls to the ground. Mr. L picks it up and examines it. "And if I say no?" Creatures of darkness appear all around Mr. L and prepare to strike. "Hmph... Guess I haven't much of a choice. By the way, who's the girl you want stabbed?"

_Meanwhile..._

Mario, Mimi, Lily, Kaiba, and Mokuba wait outside the shadowy arena, when the shadows clear, and Luigi is left standing.

"Bro... did you win?" Mario asked, kinda nervous.

Luigi turns to Mario and gives him a thumbs-up, "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Kaiba then announces, "And the winner of this duel is Luigi! The final duel of the first round will begin shortly. Everyone should return to there rooms to prepare for the last duel."

_In The Mario Brother's waiting room..._

"I knew you could do it, Weegee!" Mario declares, giving Luigi a pat on the back.

"Yeah..." In the back of Luigi's mind, however, Mr. L was waiting... biding his time for the perfect moment to not only fulfill his promise to the stranger... but to extract his revenge on the one person who did him wrong... the one person he despises the most... the one person he can't stand...

On the TV screen, The Rosy Paladin dominated the duel. Kaiba appears on screen and proclaims, "Alright, the final four will return to Domino City and reconstruct their decks for the Semi-finals! I expect you back at the KaibaDome 48 hours after we land. And before we land, here's how the Semi-finals will roll!"

**Battle #1: Mario vs. The Masked Mugger**

**Battle #2: Luigi vs. The Rosy Paladin**

"I expect the best from our final four!"

"Okay, Weegee! Let's go!"

"Okay!"

Mario and Luigi walk out the door, but The Masked Mugger and Rosy Paladin stand in their way.

"Well done, Mario Brothers." Masked Mugger says.

"Yes." Rosy Paladin continues, "We expected as much from the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wait a sec!" Mario yells. "How do you know about the Mushroom Kingdom! Who are you two!"

"You should know..." They both say in unison. The Masked Mugger removes his shady uniform, as well as the Rosy Paladin. Two VERY familiar figures, one male and one female, stand before them.

"No way..." Luigi says in utter shock, "It's..."

"It's..." Mario continues, "It's Wario and Daisy!"

**Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? What are they doing here, and how did they get here in the first place? Only one way to find out! Please review!**


	14. The Bigger Sleepover

**Hey everyone, it's-a me, Zingking1992!**

**Sorry for taking so long on my story. Y'know… school… such a drag…**

**Disclaimer: I never thought I'd be doing these again (I almost gave up on this story, but thanks to so many readers and their reviews, I'll keep it up!). I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything Nintendo orianted (I think I spelled that right).**

**Sounds produced from other people will be surronded by akersists (I doubt I spelled that right).**

**Dreams will be entirely in italics.**

**And now, what I believe is ALWAYS the best part of my stories, THE INTRO!**

_**Previously on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life:**_

_**Both Mario and Luigi have passed the first round of the Royal Judgement tourney, but a few faces pop up during and after the duels, both pretty and ugly. Mr. L has returned, and it seems he has an ally of darkness on his side… and if that's not enough, the brothers next pair of opponents are none other than Princess Daisy of Sarassaland, and next to her, the pugnent, yet beefed-up Wario… Why are they here? And who exactly has Mr. L teamed up with? And finally, who will he stab with the dagger he recived? All this and more on Mario Bros. Duel for you Life!**_

"D-d-d-Daisy!" Luigi yells, "How'd you get here?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis"

"And I need to know!" Luigi's face has the expression of both embarassed and upset.

"Weegee?" Daisy says seriously.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have another girl your seeing?"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Daisy looks her man down hard, then says, "Nevermind… anyway…"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Wario finally yells.

"I was just about to ask that." Mario says.

"Oh," Daisy says, "He's here because I paid him."

"HOW MUCH?" Luigi says with the exact same expression as when he saw her.

"Oh, only 10 million Sarassa-coins."

"Oh…" Luigi finally says, a little disappointed "No wonder he's here"

"Shut up, 'Weegee'." Wario sneers, knowing it pisses him off.

"Grr… anyway, mind telling us WHY you're here?"

"I'm here to duel… that's all you need to know." Daisy says with a semi-sexy smile. Luigi always thinks that when he gets that look from her, he'll see her in his bed the next night, naked and all. But unfortunately for him, it never happened.

"Oooookay…" Luigi says walking behind Mario, a little creeped out and turned on at the same time.

"Mistress Daisy?" Mimi and Lily say, obiously behind Wario and Daisy.

"GIRLS!" Daisy shrieks, running over to them and giving them a big hug. "Can I talk to you girls in private?" Mimi and Lily nod.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?" Wario says for a second time.

"Oh, you can hang with the boys for now."

"WHAT?"

Just then you can here "Mr. Fix it" coming from Luigi's back pocket.

"Uh oh…" Luigi says to himself.

"Uh oh what?" Daisy asks, with a look meant to kill.

"Uhhhhhhh… I gotta take this." Luigi answers, "Hello?"

"LUIGI? ARE YOU OKAY?" Serenity screams. Her constant crying doesn't help the situation Luigi's in, because Daisy can hear her.

"Yes, Serenity, I'm okay… Umm… can we talk about this later?"

"NO, WE CAN'T! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED UP THERE!" Her crying starts getting louder. Joey can be heard in the background asking for the phone, and then his voice can be heard clearly, "Umm… Luigi? You'll have to forgive her, I was actually caught up in a Shadow Game too once, so hearing that you were in one might have set of the waterworks."

"Oh, that's alright… Umm… I need to go, tell her I'll be okay…"

Kaiba walks in, "Why don't you tell her that yourself?"

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Daisy, and the Mario Sisters (self-proclaimed, of course) look at Kaiba with utter confusion and hatred. "I'm making a temporary stop at the KaibaDome, during that time you can prepare your decks for the Semi-Finals and tell your friends about it, but I expect you to be back here at 10 p.m. tomorrow, understood?"

"Perfectly…" Mario says, restraining himself from doing something stupid.

"Good… now get ready to get off my blimp!"

_Wheeler's house, front door, almost midnight…_

"Luigi?" Daisy asks Luigi.

"Yeah?"

"Are you honestly seeing someone else?"

"Of course not…"

**WHOOSH!**

The door nearly flies off the house as Serenity runs to Luigi covered in tears.

"LUIGI! I WAS *HIC* SO WORRIED ABOUT *HIC* YOU!"

"Aww, Serenity… Didn't Joey tell you I was fine?"

"He did, but *hic* I was still *hic* worried about you… *hic*"

"Well, I'm okay now…"

"Uhh," Wario says, "What about us?"

"Can't you say anything else?" Mario says, a little perturbed about Wario's constant question.

"Yes, I can! Wanna know what I think of you?"

"Sure, why not… then I'll have a liable reason to knock your block off!"

"JUST TRY IT!"

Joey screams, "HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! Who are you two, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Daisy says with the most apologetic tone, "I'm Princess Daisy, and this nutcase here is Wario."

"I AM NOT A NUTCASE!" Wario's veins are popping out of his head at this point.

"Whatever, anyway, we need to…"

"Sorry, can't do that…" Joey interupts.

"Wha- YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT—"

"Let me guess… you need a place to stay, and Luigi suggested it?"

"Maybe…" Daisy says, her voice basically saying that he hit the nail on the head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any more room in here."

"Eh, don't worry," Wario says, "I'll sleep outside."

"No you won't!" Daisy protests, "Besides, you're also my bodyguard for the duration of your payment!"

"Exactly, that's why I'm sleeping outside, so as nobody gets in."

"Wario," Mario says, "You'll sleep through anything!"

"WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

"ENOUGH!" Joey finally screams. "Okay, I'll let you in, but Wario and Luigi are sleeping on the couch and loveseat, Mario's bunking with me, and Daisy can sleep with Serenity."

"Hey, what about us?" Mimi and Lily say.

"I'll call Mai, she'll be more than willing to keep you girls for the night."

"Uhh… Joey?" Luigi whispers, Serenity still clutched to his chest, "About Daisy sleepin' in Serenity's room? I think that's a bad idea…"

"Hey, this is my house, alright?"

"Okay…"

"Now everyone get your butts in here!"

_2 a.m. Serenity's Room…_

"Serenity?" Daisy calls.

"Yeah?" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep.

"Are you in love with Luigi?"

"What? Why would you ask something like that? And so bluntly, too." Serenity gets up.

"Because I wanna know."

"Of course I'm not!" Daisy looks her down long and hard, just like she did Luigi. Finally she lies back down and goes to sleep. Serenity does the same.

"_Am I?" _Serenity finally asks in her head before she falls asleep.

_Joey's Room…_

"Hey, Mario? Who's that guy that was with Daisy? Are you two related?"

Mario looks at Joey as if he's stupid, "Of course not, just because we would normally wear similar outfits... Nevermind… Wario is bad news from my point of view."

"Then why is he helping you guys?"

"He'll do anything for a price."

"Really? Well, as long as he's helpin', I guess you need to just deal with him, right?"

"I guess…"

_Living Room…_

"Hey, Weegee…"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Who's the redhead girl that lives here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, she's a babe…"

Luigi almost decided to get up and punch him in the nuts for that comment, but for some reason, it seemed as though Wario didn't mean anything bad by it, which was both surprising and scary. "Her name is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister."

"The blonde haired dude?"

"Yup."

"Oh… Well, just to let you know, once I get paid, don't expect me to be all nice toward ya."

"Never…"

"Good."

_Mai's Room at her house…_

"Hey, Mai?" Mimi asks, "What do you think of Joey?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just curious."

"Me too" Lily says.

"He's a nut on one hand, but on the other, he's the only guy who'd be willing to give up almost anything for me, and no one's ever done that for me."

"Kinda makes you wonder why he's doing all this for you."

"HA! Please, I know what you're trying to say, and I have enough guys drooling over me already, thank you."

"I dunno," Mimi lies down and starts to fall asleep, "Maybe you should give him a chance. I mean after all, from what I heard, both the Wheeler siblings think highly of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lily continues, "Serenity thinks of you as a big sister, and Joey told us that when he duels you, there's some sorta connection he can't describe, but he knows it there." She lies down and falls asleep as well.

"Really?" Mai asks again, more to herself than the girls this time. Mai wals to her room, walks to her bed, and wonders, _"Me and Joey? Hmm…"_

_Joey's Dream…_

"_Hello, Joseph." A mysterious, feminine voice says._

"_Who's that?"_

"_Do not be afraid… I am Rosalina, Princess of the Cosmos. I've come to tell you that something evil will soon arise."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't really know. All I know is that the tournament Kaiba's holding will bring out this evil."_

"_How do I stop it?"_

"_This kind of evil is something no single human can stop alone. All I ask of you is to protect Mario and Luigi and help them save Peach and stop this evil. They are the only ones who can truly destroy it."_

"_Okay, after all, they helped me get home. It's the least I can do."_

"_Thank you. I must go."_

"_Wait! Before you do, can you answer one more question for me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Why only them two? Why not anyone else?"_

"_This evil knows Mario and Luigi, and it won't stop until they are removed from existence. And as to your first question…" Rosalina gives out a giggle that can warm even the coldest of hearts, and says with the greatest of elegance, "I trust both of them completely. After all, they already save the universe twice. Goodbye, Joseph… and good luck."_

Joey wakes up from his strange dream and stares out of his window, shocked out of his wits. He then looks at Mario, still asleep, and thinks to himself, _"Him and his brother have already saved the universe twice?"_

**Okay! That's this chapter, I don't know when the next chapter will be done, but keep checking up on this story to see when I post it. And above all, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Invasion

**Hey everyone, Zingking1992 here.**

**I… am… so… sorry, for waiting almost a year to continue this story, I've had so many other things to do. Don't worry though, this story WILL be completed! I swear it!**

**Disclaimer: How did I do these again? Oh, yeah! I do not own Mario or Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, form, or medium.**

_**Previously on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life**_

_**Mario, Luigi and the rest of the gang of misfits rest up after the first round of the Royal Judgment Tournament comes to a close… Yeah, you get the drill. Many questions still remain unanswered. What, you want answers? Read on, readers!**_

**The Semi-Finals Begin! (or does it?)**

"Ugh… Something smells…The hell happened?" Wario mumbles as he wakes from his deep (and gassy) slumber. He's been ripping new ones the moment he started sawing logs.

"Can't… breathe…" Serenity gasps. She's been spraying air freshener in the air for almost an hour… no effect, whatsoever.

"WARRRIIIOOOOOO!" Mario and Luigi scream at the top of their lungs. The bags in Mario's eye were noticeable even to a blind person, and Luigi got the worst of the anti-aromatic experience.

"The hell did I do?"

"Hello? You blew this place up with your fatal farts! Serenity nearly passed out from it!" Luigi yells.

"Heh heh heh, she wouldn't have been the first one. Hey, honey! Take a good whiff. There's more where that came from."

**POWWW!**

Joey's fist comes down hard on Wario's face. His punch was so hard, it actually made Wario bounce and flip off the couch to the floor

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH? FIRST YOU NEARLY GAS MY HOUSE TO THE GROUND, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL MY LITTLE SISTER 'HONEY'? I OUTTA KICK YOUR SORRY…"

**CRACK!**

Wario's fist lands a blow on Joey's stomach with five times more force than the last punch. Joey starts spitting up blood, gasping for air.

"The hell…" Mario stutters.

Wario kneels down to the beaten blonde. "Next time you say that you'll kick my ass, make sure your fast enough to dodge my Gut Grenade."

Gut Grenade, an attack that requires an inhuman amount of strength. By landing the punch in the right area, it can cause the stomach of the receiving end to explode, potentially killing the unlucky soul. Wario held back, however, and instead created scars in his stomach instead of the fatal result. Wario, so far, is the only person in the Mushroom Kingdom strong enough (and sadistic enough) to pull off such a move.

"You might wanna call the hospital, this looks bad." Wario sneers.

"You son of a…" Before Joey could finish, he spits up more blood. A huge puddle of it seeps into the rug under his feet.

Daisy, wondering what the hell happened, comes downstairs and finds what Wario has done, though she's seems to be the only one not fazed by it.

"You know this is coming out of your pay."

"Screw the pay… I have my own reasons for accepting the job of protecting you."

"Like?"

"…Nevermind" Mario knows when to fight, and since Joey was in dire pain, this wasn't the time.

_Riing Riing…_

"I'll get it", Mario answers, "Hello?"

"_**You will never see the princess…"**_

"Who the hell is this?"

"_**Let's just say… I'm an old foe… that YOU denied world domination…"**_

"I faced a lot of creeps that I've done the same to, you'll have to give better clues"

"_**Very well… Look at the Kaiba Corp building…"**_

Upon setting the phone down and walking outside, The gang realise that the entire building was covered in a shadowy darkness.

Mario runs back to the phone, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"_**Come to the building and find out…"**_

_**Kaiba corp main building…**_

"ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?" Kaiba screams, trying to run after Mario as soon as he, Luigi, Wario, the sisters, Serenity and Mai get there (Joey's in the hospital, and Daisy went with him), but is stopped by his goons for fear of a bad public image.

"No, but whoever did this seems to know me all too well." Mario murmurs. The entire buildings' security drones try to take out the wandering darkness, but are destroyed immediately after walking the first 10 feet.

"Bro…" Luigi starts, "We don't know anyone who can actually do this."

"I have an idea, but I need to get inside to make for sure… Hmm, I wonder…" Mario then takes his right hand and opens it, closes his eyes, then as if it were magic, creates a small fireball in his hand.

"How's a magic trick gonna help you get inside?" Kaiba growls.

"First off, it's not magic… At least I don't think so. But you're right, this won't be enough. Maybe if I concentrate more…" Mario breathes in deep and continues to concentrate, and the fireball grows to the size of his hand. "There we go! Funny, I didn't have to concentrate as hard as I did back in the day."

"Maybe it's because of this dimension" Luigi says.

"Maybe… Luigi, you try"

"Alright" Luigi opens his right hand as well, and small sparks appear on the palm or his hand. After a few more seconds, a ball of electricity the size of his hand forms.

"Nice emo ninja impression… NOW BE SERIOUS!"

"I am serious. This isn't just magic, by the way."

"Well, what is it?"

"Allow us to educate you." Mario throws his fire ball at a wall in front of the entrance. The darkness coils around it for a second, then a huge explosion engulfs the darkness. Soon afterward, an entrance is made.

"Luigi, you go and me will go inside and try to reach the core of all this. Mai, Serenity, you two will stay here. Mimi and Lily, after we give the all clear, you'll follow us inside."

Wario stomps on the ground, "Hey, your forgetting someone!"

"After what you did to Joey, I can't trust you with us."

"Bro, we can't trust him with the girls, either…" Luigi whispers.

"True…"

"I'm not helpless, just to let you know." Wario mumbles.

"Brute strength's not gonna get you through here, Wario." Mario states.

"No, but my Iceclan will."

"Your what?"

Wario, just like the brothers, opens his hand and, instead of fire or electricity, snow starts to form around his hand, and creates a miniature blizzard in a matter of seconds.

"W-where did you learn that?" Luigi stutters.

"What's it matter? I have it, I'm gonna use it!"

Mario, after much consideration, nods and says, "Alright, but don't expect us to get you out of trouble."

"What trouble?"

Luigi whispers something to Mario, then after more deep consideration, "Mimi, Lily, you girls can do everything we can, right?"

"To an extent, yes." Mimi says.

"To an extent? What do you mean by that?"

Mimi opens both her hands and faces the palms toward the ground. Concentrating, she starts to raise her hands. Slowly, the ground starts to rise beneath her. After a few moments, a little mountain is made under her feet. She then lowers her hands and giggles, "I basically have the earth element on my side."

Luigi, mouth agape, just stares. Mario turns to Lily, "What about you?"

Wario steps in, "Uhh, guys?" He points in the direction in which Mario threw his fireball that made the hole in the building. The darkness had covered up the hole Mario had made!

"Damn it!" Mario growls, "This is gonna be harder than I though."

"It's your fault for taking too long."

"Shut up, Wario."

Then out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind, almost like a tornado sweeps behind the heroes and hits the wall with massive force, blowing all the darkness that was covering the hole away. In no time, the hole reappears.

"W-wha-" Luigi stutters, "What the hell?" Lily bursts into laughter, which for some reason start up more gales of tornado-like wind. Mimi put her hand over Lily's mouth, and the wind ceases.

"You did that, Lily?" Mario asks.

"Yup!" Lily giggles.

"Cool! Let's go before the hole covers again!"

Kaiba grabs Mario's shoulder before he has a chance to move, and whispers in his ear, "I need your help."

"What's it look like were doing?"

"Not with this, with something else."

"Ugh… what is it this time?"

"Mokuba's in there."

"Your little brother?"

"Yeah. I can't get in contact with him at all. Save him and get whatever the hell took over my bulding outta here, and Peach is all yours."

"_Seto?" _The sound came from Kaiba's collar. He grabs a button on his collar and responds.

"Mokuba! Where are you in there?"

"_I don't know… Near jail cells… Peach… Can't find her…"_

Mokuba, your breaking up! Repeat, over!"

"_Darkness… Evil Queen… They're everywhere… Save me, big brother!"_

"MOKUBA! Damn it!" He faces the brothers. "Mario, please… Save Mokuba…"

"Alright. Let's go everyone!"

Mario, Luigi, Mimi, Lily, and Wario enter the building. The darkness coils around the entrance again, never to be reopened.

_Inside KaibaCorp…_

"Hey, Mario." Wario whispers, "Have you figured out who's behind all this?"

"Well, so far I figured out that it's not Bowser…"

"Surprisingly." Luigi adds.

"…and that 'Evil Queen' bit… But it can't be. She's inside the Paper World. Even if she could have found a way out, me and the old paper gang beat her to it."

"Mario?" An innocent little voice calls from behind. A small girl, almost like a wisp of smoke, appears from the ground directly behind Mario. Everyone jumps back for a second, but after a quick inspection, Mario walks up to the girl.

"Vivian? Is that you?"

"Yes… and I'm afraid I have bad news."

Wario grimaces, "That's not surprising."

"Let her speak." Mario then turns back to Vivian. "Go ahead."

"The Shadow Queen's back…"

"Kinda figured…"

"But that's not the worst part"

"Go on."

"I found blood in the jail cell area… and this." Vivian handed Mario Peach's crown, covered in blood. Mario falls to his knees, and takes the bloody crown.

"Bro?" Luigi asks, concerned for the well-being for his brother.

"Do you know who did this, Vivian?" She shakes her head.

"Wasn't it the Shadow Queen?" Lily asks

"No, if she's back, she's obviously going to need Peach's body. I can bet you my life it was that bastard Kaiba."

"Umm…" Vivian murmurs, "I can transport you to the surveillance room."

"Take us there."

_Surveillance Room…_

"MARIO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!" A young female Goomba yells.

"Gombella, you're here too?"

"Yeah, so is everyone else. Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Zing, Admiral Bobbery, and of course, Ms. Mowz."

"The entire gang, huh?"

"Yup! Me and Kooper were looking through the surveillance history, and look what we found!"

_On-screen…_

"_Mario…" It's Peach, crying her heart out in her poor little cell. Her dress was even more torn than when Mario last saw her. "Save me, please."_

"_You keep talking about this Mario guy!" Mokuba yells through the jail cell door. "Do you really think he'll actually get you out of here?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Keep dreaming, lady. You invaded Kaibacorp, and now you're getting what you deserve."_

"_I told you I didn't have the slightest clue how I even got here!"_

"_You liar…"_

"_Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Okay, let's say you're telling the truth. Look at the facts. You were here without the consent of my big brother or me. That's reason enough for you to be here. Although I believe Seto shouldn't have hurt you like that."_

"_True. You're not like your big brother at all."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I can just tell. You have a nice heart." By this time, Peach had stopped crying._

"_Whatever, stop trying to get on my good side, it's not going to get you out of here sooner."_

"_I know…"_

_The screen blackens…_

"W-what the hell happened?" Mario asks.

"Keep watching!" Goombella insists.

"How can I watch something I can't see?"

"SHHHH!"

"_Whoa! What's going on?" Mokuba yells. "Hey, guys! What happened to the lights?"_

"_I dunno, Mister Mokuba." One of the Kaiba goons says. "We'll find out, sir."_

"_You do that. Peach, you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine." Peach says._

"_Don't you dare try a disappearing act on me or…"_

"_AAHHHHHHH!"\_

"_Peach? What happened in there? Hello?"_

"_**EEYAH HAH HAH HAH!"**_

"_What the…" The sound of Mokuba opening the cell door can be heard. "Who're you?"_

"_**What's it to you?"**_

"_I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and I demand to… Hey, what're you doing? Stop! AAAGGGGHHH!"_

"_**That's one problem dealt with. Now, what to do with the blood? Oh, well, I'll just leave it there. Now about the princess…"**_

"_Mokuba! Can you hear me? MOKUBA!" The poor princess cries._

"_**Shut up! I'm trying to think! Ah, I know what to do. But first, I think this building will qualify as a nice castle for me and the Shadow Queen. EEYAH HAH HAH HAH!"**_

_The video ends…_

"Mario…" Gombella asks in a soft, fearful tone. "Do you know who that voice was?"

"Yeah… It…" Mario's throat gets dry, but he manages to finish the dreadful sentence. "It… It's… Cackletta…"

**HOT DAMN! (Sorry for the language) Why are the Shadow Queen and Cackletta working together? What happened to Peach? And is Mokuba still alive? Find out next time, and please review!**


	16. The Confrontation

**Hey, everyone. Zingking1992 here!**

**For those of you who are wondering, "Who the hell is Zing?" In "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" there's a Yoshi you can acquire as a partner, but he doesn't have a name, so the game allows you to name him. If I had the game, his name would be Zing.**

**I guess I should tell you… When Daisy and Wario were introduced in my story, I forgot to tell what they were wearing and since Wario has two main outfits, to avoid further confusion, he's in his Warioware Biker uniform, and Daisy's in her classic princess dress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, form or medium. 'Nuff said.**

_**Previously on Mario Bros: Duel for your Life:**_

_**Our heroes wake up to an extremely gassy morning (courtesy of Wario) and everyone's on the fritz. Joey tries to set him straight, but gets sent to the hospital doing so. Mario, Luigi, Mimi, Lily, Serenity, Mai, and Wario then go to Kaibacorp to realize that it has been taken over by darkness. Once inside, they find Peach's crown, presumably covered in Mokuba's blood, and Mario's old Paper World gang. Surveillance showed that Cackletta, the Mario brothers' old foe, has returned to reap the benefits of her second chance, as is the Shadow Queen. Will the entire Paper gang steal another victory from evil, or is there something bigger twirling in the cogs of fate? Find out on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

**The Confrontation**

"How did Cackletta live?" Luigi ponders, "Didn't we beat her inside Bowser's body?"

"We did." Mario says, "Looks like she's not ready to croak yet."

Wario steps up, "I dunno about you guys, but whoever this Cackletta dope is, I'm gonna squash her. I wonder if she's hot."

"Far from it. In fact, she's uglier than you."

"Hey, take that back!"

"Just helping out with the visual. Besides, it was a compliment."

"Whatever."

Goombella opens the door out of the surveillance room. "Well, we know who did it. The question now is, 'How do we get to her?'"

"Your right." Mimi states, looking out the door, "This place is completely covered in the Shadow Queen's darkness."

Light then comes from Mario's direction. A small candlelight burns on his finger.

"Big brother, doesn't that hurt?" Mimi asks

"Not at all, it actually tickles. Let's go everyone!"

"Wait a second!" Koops yells, "We're going out there?"

"You scared, pal?"

"A little…"

"C'mon, Koops!" Zing declairs, slapping him on the back of his shell, "Show a little backbone!"

"Alright… I'll try."

_Meanwhile, outside Kaibacorp…_

"I wonder if they'll be okay." Serenity says in a low voice.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be back." Mai says, reassuring the poor girl, "Didn't you see those fancy moves they pulled out here? They're gonna clean house in there."

"For my little brother's sake," Kaiba says, "let's hope so…"

_Meanwhile, in Domino City Hospital…_

Joey lies in the hospital bed, wondering what the hell happened in the past couple hours. Daisy sits next to him, filing her nails.

"Lemme see, I woke up to a gassy home, my stomach almost exploded, got send to the hospital, got operated on, and now my belly is covered in bandages. Just another day in the life of Joey Wheeler."

"Really? This is an everyday thing?" Daisy asks, kind of intrigued.

"Okay, not really."

"Oh."

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Everyone else went to see what's going on at Kaibacorp. You were there, remember?"

"Not really, I was in too much pain."

"Ah."

A deep sigh, then, "Might as well try to get some shuteye."

"Alright, I'll be here 'till visiting hours end, just in case you need me."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

_Inside Joey's dream…_

"_Good afternoon, Joseph." The cosmic princess chimes._

"_Oh, it's you again. Rosalina, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I don't know about a 'good' afternoon, but it's been a crazy one so far."_

"_Remember the dream where I told you about the great evil that would arise?"_

"_Of course I do. It was just last night."_

"_I'm afraid that the evil has made its move sooner than I had predicted."_

"_What? Maybe that's why everyone went to Kaibacorp."_

"_Exactly… The evil also has an ally with it."_

"_Lovely…" Joey starts to get smart-mouthed, "Why am I not freaking surprised?"_

"_And what's worse, it hurt Mokuba."_

"_No way! Is he okay?"_

"_I can't tell. There's too much darkness shrouding my vision of the area. All I know is that both Peach and Mokuba are in grave danger."_

"_I have to do something!"_

"_No, Joseph! You need to rest." Rosalina sounds panicked. "You're in no position to do anything."_

"_Rosalina, you made me promise to protect the brothers, and I'm going through with it. I'm the kinda guy who don't break promises."_

"_But Joseph, your hurt."_

"_Even so, I know that there going to get in some sort of trouble, and sooner or later, they'll need my help."_

"_But Joseph…"_

"_Rosalina?"_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_For one, stop trying to make excuses, it's not going to stop me. And secondly, call me Joey. My mom calls me that too many times."_

"_But…" After a few moments of the most awkward silence Rosalina's ever been in, she finally gives in, "Very well, but can I ask you something?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Come back alive… At least promise me that."_

"_Heh heh… You got it!"_

Joey wakes up, and right next to him, he sees Daisy sitting right next to him on a laptop the hospital provided.

"Daisy?"

"WAAAHHHH!" Daisy jumps back, almost in tears, "I wasn't looking up inappropriate stuff, I swear!"

"What?"

"Uhh…" She started to sweat, nervous that her little secret was out. "Nevermind…"

"Okaaaaay… uhh… I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to get to the Kaibacorp building."

Daisy sighs. She's in the clear. "Why? You're hurt."

"I know, I know… But I have a feeling they're in trouble." Joey stands up and starts to walk over to her.

"Even if I wanted to, the doctors told you to stay put."

"If you knew me like everyone else does, you'd know that I don't take orders too well. Plus, if you don't help…" Joey snatches the laptop from her hands, "…this is gonna be big news for Luigi."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Daisy screams. Just then doctors can be heard scrambling to the room they're in. "Oops."

"What's it gonna be?"

After some deep though, Daisy whimpers, "You an evil person, Joey."

"Not as evil as what's at Kaibacorp."

"Fine, but how are we gonna do this?"

"I have an idea."

Joey grabs a hospital bag from under the bed, filled with his clothes and places the laptop inside. He grabs a needle from one of the counters, grabs Daisy, turns her around, and points the end of the needle at Daisy's neck. He thens turns to the door, where a pair of doctors come barging in.

"Son," The first doctors says, "Let the girl go. This won't end well if you don't listen."

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Joey growls. His whole personality has changed drastically, to the point where he almost isn't himself anymore.

"Mr. Wheeler," The second doctor says, "Again, let her go."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Kid, don't do this."

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Joey moves towards the door with Daisy (who's in tears, by the way) and the doctors back up. Joey heads towards the elevator, and pushes the down button.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Daisy cries. She would have thrown him down if he weren't stronger than her.

"Play along." Joey whispers.

"What?"

"Trust me."

Just then a third doctor sneaks up behind Joey and stabs him in the neck with a needle filled with anesthetics. Joey's vision starts to get blurry, but he manages to knock out the third doctor with an elbow to his stomach. The elevator comes to its stop, and Joey and Daisy get on.

"Don't let him get away!" The second doctor yells. The elevator door closes before they have the chance to stop it. Joey lets Daisy go, drops the needle and bag, and falls to the ground, drowzy as hell.

"Joey!" Daisy cries, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit off… I'll… I'll be okay."

"Well, you could have warned me about the plan!"

"Where's the fun in that?" he chuckles. Daisy, though still shaken up, smiles.

"Question: How do we get out of the building once we get to the first floor? You're not exactly fit to book it."

"Yeah… I'll think of something."

"Actually, I have a plan this time."

The door to the first floor opens and five doctors are there, ready to pounce. They see Joey in a heap on the floor, unaware that he's been drugged.

"Don't worry, boys. He was no match for me." Daisy sneers, walking out of the elevator.

"Much appreciated, ma'am." One of the doctors says. He starts to walk towards Joey to pick him up. As soon as he passes Daisy, however, she karate chops him in the back of the neck, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. The door tries to close, but the doctor blocks its mission. The other doctors, seeing the act of brutality, charge toward her. Doctor #2 gets scratched in the face by her newly filed nails, causing him to step back, holding his face and screaming in pain. Doctor #3 makes his move, but is kneed in the gut and pushed into doctor #2, forcing them both to the ground. Doctors #4 and 5 try to double team her, but she dodges the pathetic lunge, karate chops them both just like the first doctor, grabs them by the hair, forces them to butt heads, and pushes them toward doctors #2 and 3, who are trying to stand, but get pushed back down because of #4 and 5. All the while, the first doctor has regained consciousness and begins to stand, but is kicked in the face by the half-awake Joey, causing him to collapse again. Daisy heads back into the elevator, picks Joey up piggy-back style, and heads for the parking lot.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Joey mumbles

"Unlike Peach, I had to learn to fend for myself. I take Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and I also taught myself some street boxing."

"Then why didn't you try to make a move when I had you hostage?"

"I… guess I was scared…"

"Hmm…"

Daisy and Joey make it to the parking lot. Daisy looks around, and finds an ambulance truck to hijack. She runs over to it with Joey in tow and tries to open the door, but it's locked.

"Damn it!"

"Let… let me try." Joey grumbles.

"What can you do?"

"Plenty." Joey jumps off her back, but loses his balance due to the drugs. After shaking off the dizziness, he gets back up, takes his shirt from his bag, and wraps it around his hand. He walks to the driver door, and after a few seconds, punches the window out. He unlocks the door from the inside with the other hand, opens the door and gets in the driver's seat.

"Shouldn't I drive, Joey?"

"Uhh… sure… Just… Just put… something on to keep… from drawing… suspicion." Joey starts to doze off. The drug seems to finally kick in and he passes out.

"Great." Daisy pulls the drugged duelist out from the driver seat and into the passenger seat. She jumps out of the van, hops in the back and tries to find clothes for the current situation. She grabs some paramedic pants and a shirt from the storage ben near the medical supplies ben on the floor off to the side.

"Jesus… This is embarrassing… What if somebody sees me…?" Daisy whimpers as she starts to get dressed. When she gets down to her black bra and panties, she spies a pair of familiar eyes gazing upon her near-nakedness through the window connecting the front and back of the van.

"JOEY!"

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Joey cracks up to the point where he almost starts crying. Daisy almost cries, too, but keeps her composer and covers up.

"I THOUGH YOU PASSED OUT!"

"I ain't gonna pass out on the job! I still have to help Mario and Luigi. I won't be much help looking at the back of my eyelids. Besides, it takes more than a single dose of that stuff to knock me out."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

"Eh, you're not my kinda girl, anyway. Even though you're kinda hot. Just hurry up and get dressed, I'll hop back there when you're ready so I can act as the patient."

"Grrr…"

"Growling's not going to dress you any faster."

_10 minutes later…_

"There, you happy?" Daisy asks as she opens the door to the driver seat and hops in.

"Yup. I'll hop in the back."

Daisy starts up the ambulance van, and sets off for KaibaCorp. During the drive, Joey opens the window separating him from her. "What's wrong? You seem kinda mad?"

"You think?" Daisy growls, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry for peeping on you. I know that was wrong."

"Well, duh!"

"Luigi's lucky to have a girl like you."

Daisy blushes at this comment, "Really?"

"Yeah, you got a rockin' body, not afraid to pick a fight, and you're always there for the guy. Me? Still looking for her."

"What about Mai?"

"Seriously? She'll kill me if I even think about asking her out. Though the thought of asking her has crossed my mind a couple times."

"Well, you should at least give it a try."

"Hmm… Maybe I should."

"Umm…" Daisy starts to stutter. "You really think I'm hot?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, definitely," Joey chuckles. "Though if that's true to all guys that look at you, I can't understand why you have to resort to this stuff." Joey says, holding up the laptop that Daisy had before the mad dash out of the hospital.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Daisy screams.

"What use will you have with it now? You're driving! I'm just trying to wrap my mind around why you would resort to…" Joey opens the laptop and peeks at the site, admires it for a few seconds and closes it. "…S&M porn sites."

"Well… umm…"

"Forget it… Just get us to where we need to be."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Daisy asks.

"Promise."

_Meanwhile…_

"I think we're here." Mario says. After climbing stairs for a while, they reach the doorway to the roof, where Cackletta and the Shadow Queen lie in wait.

"Everyone ready? This is gonna be the biggest battle we've ever been in for sure."

"I-I'm ready." Luigi stutters.

"We're ready, too." Mimi and Lily follow.

"I was born ready." Wario sneers. All the other members nod.

"Alright, the let's go." Mario moves his hand to the handle of the door to begin the final battle, but…

"None of this makes sense." Wario mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Mario asks.

"Think about it, we weren't attacked at all during the climb, and there were entry points literally everywhere for an enemy to pop out and attack us."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. What are they planning? Everyone, we need to make a game plan."

"That's a bad idea, Mario." Wario advises.

"Why? We aren't being attacked anytime soon."

"That doesn't mean the Shadow Queen's not watching."

Luigi massages the sides of his head, "You guys are hurting my brain! Should we go now, or make a plan?"

"Fine." Mario says, "We'll just go in and hope for the best."

_**CRASH!**_

"What the hell was that?" Wario yells.

"Maybe the Shadow Queen's up to something up there. C'mon, everyone, let's end this!"\

_Meanwhile…_

"Where did you learn to drive?" Joey asks Daisy after he pushes himself out of a pile of bags that fell on him. They had just crashed into the side of Kaibacorp opposite of Mario and the gang's entry point.

"I'm a racecar driver, I was born to drive reckless."

"I'm just amazed the airbag didn't go off."

Almost on cue, the airbag deploys, hitting Daisy in the face. "OUCH! That hurt!"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Whatever." Daisy pushes the airbag away from her.

"*COUGH COUGH HACK* I-I think my scars reopened…" Joey says groggily, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Serenity, Mai, Kaiba and his goons run toward the van, wondering what shook the building.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Serenity asks, "Where's Joey?"

"Here…" Joey says loud enough for Serenity to hear, though he doesn't move from his spot in the van, due to the drowsiness of lack of blood.

"Joey! What on earth are you doing here?" Mai screams inside the van.

"So that's where Wheeler went, "Kaiba says to himself. "Though he was dead."

"Can it, Kaiba." Joey yells. Just then the darkness surrounding the building coils around the van.

"Joey, I think we're in trouble!" Daisy yells.

"Break the window shield! Get inside!" Joey screams, hurrying to the front of the van through the window connecting the two halves.

"You crazy?"

"Yes! Now do it!"

Daisy takes a rag from the pocket of her new wardrobe, and just like Joey back at the hospital, breaks through the window shield. Instead of going through, however, she exits through the driver's side door.

"You're not coming with me?"

"I don't think I should, I'd only hold you back! Just save the brothers!"

"Alright, you can count on me!" Joey jumps through the front of the van, and the van disappears into the darkness.

"Good luck, Joey." Daisy whispers.

"Come back safely." Serenity prays.

"Joey…" Mai drones.

"Lovely… Now we have Wheeler to worry about." Kaiba states, walking away in utter disbelief.

"Joey'll come back," says Serenity, "I know he will, he has to…"

_Meanwhile…_

"SHADOW QUEEN!" Mario yells, his voice echoing through the darkness. At first the roof seems completely empty, then the darkness forms, and the Shadow Queen, in all her grace, appears before the heroes. Though her skin is still formed from the darkness, her figure is more slim and feminine than before.

"_**Welcome. Has the trip up here been to your liking?"**_

"Enough chit-chat! Where's Peach and Mokuba?"

"_**Peach is right here." **_The darness near her feet twist and twirl, and Peach appears, lying unconscience from whatever she's been subject to.

"What have you done to her?"

"_**Nothing… yet." **_The Shadow Queen states _**"I was just waiting for a good friend of mine to begin the final chapter of destruction and total ruling of the planet. Isn't that right… Mr. L?"**_

"Yes." Luigi drones, his voice now darker than before.

"Luigi?" Mario whispers, "What are you doing?" A hand grab's Mario's throat and lift's him in the air.

"_EEYAH HAH HAH! Hello, Mario. Long time, no see." _bellows Cackletta, appearing from the darkness. Like the Shadow Queen, she has become more slim and feminine.

"Hey!" Mimi yells, "Let him go!"

"_Or what? Your in no position to make threats, girl!"_

"That's what you think!" Mimi charges for the deranged sorcerress, but Mr. L stop her dead in her tracks, punching her in the face, and sending her flying off the roof.

"SIS!" Lily screams.

"Damn, this ain't good." Wario grumbles.

"_**And now, for the final act… Mr. L, if you please."**_

"Heh, sure thing." Mr. L chuckles. He starts walking towards the fallen princess, reaches into his jacket, and grabs the golden dagger he was given from the unknow darkness back in the Royal Judgement Tourney.

"Luigi!" Wario yells, "You don't wanna do that!"

"I'm not Luigi! Never compare me to that weakling! And why would you care, your only in it for the money!"

"Yeah, that's a good enough reason to stop you! Everybody, attack!" Nothing happens. "Hello?" As Wario looks behind him, he sees that everybody is being held down by the darkness. Even Lady Bow, who would normally be able to phase through such obstructions, seems to be tied down by the darkness. Vivian seem to be nowhere in sight. "What the…? Whatever, I can handle this by myself!" As he moves forward, however, he too is tied down by the darkness. Lily just stands there, shocked that her sister has been punched off the roof, and is crying her eyes out in total fear.

"Heh heh heh, nice try, Wario. I'm afraid you'll be staying for the show." Mr. L cackles.

"Damn it!"

Mario, still being choked by Cackletta, tries to burn her hands with his Firebrand.

"_That would work, if I weren't so powerful. I was a weakling when we last fought. Now I have power beyond imagination. Now Mr. L, driven by power, will be given the same might as I."_

"Damn… you… C-cackletta!" Mario gurgles.

"This sure as hell isn't good." Wario mumbles to himself. "If that's the dagger I think that is, and it pierces Peach's heart, then we're as good as dead!"

**This isn't good… Will evil finally win? Does Wario know what that dagger is, and what it does? And where is Joey now? Find out next time!**

**P.S. I hope that reference to Daisy's little "secret" doesn't force me to make this an M-rated fan fic. I want to keep this at a T-rating.**


	17. The End

**Hello, it's me, Zingking1992!**

**A big thank you to jakeroo123 for reminding me tht Luigi is basically a god when it comes to jumping, and that I need to change the first chapter of this story to make it accurate.**

**Well, the final battle has begun, Mimi got punched off a building, everyone's tied down, Mario's getting choked to death by longtime foe, Cackletta, Luigi transformed to Mr. L, Vivian's nowhere to be found and Lily's bawling her eyes out… My money's on the good guys :)**

**This will be my longest chapter ever… prepare for a doozy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, form or medium. I also do not own The Legend of Zelda… You'll see what I mean.**

_**Previously on Mario Bros: Duel for your Life:**_

_**Mario and the Paper Gang has finally made it to the top of Kaibacorp, where the evil duo of Cackletta and the Shadow Queen lie in wait. Meanwhile Joey and Daisy escape from the hospital in hopes that Joey can keep his promise to the Cosmic Princess, Rosalina. The fight between good and evil begin, and the good guys are having a tough time keeping up. Will evil finally end up victorious? Find out on the final chapter of Mario Bros. Duel for your Life!**_

The End

"Luigi! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!" Wario growls to Mr. L, who is slowly making his way to Princess Peach, still unconscience.

"I'M MR. L, DAMMIT! GET IT RIGHT!" Mr. L screams. He's now just above Peach. The darkness coils under the princess and lifts her into the air, just below Mr. L's chest area. He raises the dagger into the air to seal the fate of the universe forever.

"_Don't do it, Luigi!" _A serene voice yells.

"Who the… Who's there?" He lowers the dagger back to his side and looks around.

"_You know who I am, Luigi! Don't let this happen, please!"_

"R—Rosalina?" Luigi whispers. He seems to be gaining control of his body, but Mr. L fights back. "Dammit! Luigi, this body belongs to me now! Stay out of this!" "N—no, it doesn't belong to you… Who are you?" "I'm your better, now stop fighting me!" "No, your evil, you can't be me." "Don't kid yourself! Every living being has evil within them, your no different!"

A flash of light pierces the darkness, and the Cosmic Princess, in all her grace and beauty, apperars in the light. "Luigi…"

"R-r-rosalina… Help… help me…" Luigi cries. He and Mr. L continue to fight for control. Meanwhile, Mario struggles to escape from Cackletta's grasp, and struggles to breathe.

"_Stop struggling, your only gonna lose air faster."_

"N-never… I will… never… stop… struggling!"

"_Your loss…"_

"HEY!" A familiar Brooklyn voice yells. Joey, hospital gown and all, bashed through the door, actually breaking the door off its hinges.

"Joey? I thought I put you in the hospital!" Wario growls, bewildered as hell that Joey came back so early from his Gut Grenade.

"You think blowing up my stomach will stop me from being here to help you guys?"

"That was the idea in the first place!"

"Whatever… Guess who I found." Standing right next to him is Mokuba, who is clutching his stomach due to the attack from Cackletta.

"Joey…" Mario gurgles, "Get… him… outta here… Keep him… safe."

"No!" Mokuba declares, "I came… to help you guys!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" asks Wario.

"Like so." Mokuba points upward, and an army of Kaibacorp battle helicopters fill the sky.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're ready when you are." One of the pilots say over Mokuba's collar radio.

"Alright."

"Oh… okay." Wario says. "What about you, though? Kaiba wanted you to come back alive."

"I… I can handle myself."

"Aright, I guess. But if you die, it wasn't my fault."

Mokuba calls to the helicopters, "Missiles ready!"

"WHOA, WAIT A SEC!" Joey yells, "You're gonna blow the roof off this place? With us on it?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Gimme a minute… I'll think of something…"

Vivian appears below Joey, "Maybe I can help?"

"Wha—Who're you?"

"A friend of Mario's. I have a little gift for you." Vivian starts to rise from the ground, and her body starts to coil just like the darkness surrounding Kaibacorp. The tentacles wrap around Joey's body, fusing itself with his own skin, making him anything but human.

After a few seconds of admiring his new form, he aks, "What did you do to me?"

"_With this form" _Vivian echoes through Joey's mind, _"The darkness won't hurt you. Not only that,but your natural abilities will be enhanced, and you'll be imperveous to pain. Just don't get reckless, I'll feel any pain that you were supposed to feel."_

"Thanks, I'll be careful."

"_Good luck… ummm… What's your name?"_

"Joey. Joey Wheeler."

"_Good luck."_

Joey dashes towards Cackletta, who is still choking the near-dead Mario.

"_What the…" _Cackletta stammers, _"Where do you think your going?" _She throws a flurry of fireballs at the transformed duelist with her free hand, but he dodges them as if they were in slow motion.

"It's my fist that's doing the 'going', and it's going towards your face!" Joey leap into the air, comes down, and slams his fist into Cackletta's face. The force of the hit releases Mario and sends Cackletta rolling across the floor like a ragdoll. Mario kneels on the ground, gasping for air.

"Thank… Thank you… Joey…" Mario pants

"Don't thank me, thank the little girl who gave me these awesome powers!"

"Vivian?"

"If that's her name, then yeah."

Cackletta stands up, disoriented from the intense attack.

"_**Ugh… Cackletta! You are worthless!" **_The Shadow Queens shrieks, _**"Mr. L, finish it!"**_

"Heh… Yes, ma'am." Mr. L drones. It seems as though Mr. L had won control, though it's evident in his face that Luigi isn't gone yet.

"Luigi!" Roalina cries out.

"I… AM NOT… LUIGI!" screams Mr. L, "I am his better, get that through you thick skull, Cosmic Princess!"

"Of course you're not Luigi, oherwise I would be attracted to you more."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_**Mr. L, she is stalling you! Ignore her and finish the job!"**_

"Fine…" Mr. L raises the dagger again, but a tentacle of darkness grabs his arm.

"Wha—Joey?" Mr. L growls.

"That's my name."

"Release me!"

"No."

The shadow Queen, at this point, is obviously pissed. Then she looks at Rosalina, and something clicks in her mind.

"_**Rosy… Is… Is that you?"**_

"It's Princess Rosalina to you!"

"_**Sweetheart… Don't you recognize me?"**_

"…No. Should I?" Rosalina believes this is a trick, but can't help but feel concerned for her.

"_**Honey… It's me… your mother…"**_

"HER WHAT?" Everyone screams, almost in unison, even Lily who was previously comatose about the loss of her sister.

"…No…"Rosalina growls, "You're a liar!"

"_**Have you ever gone back to that tree? If you were to look, you'd see I'm telling the truth."**_

"H-how do you know about the tree?"

"_**I wouldn't know otherwise… I may have gained power over the years, but I can't read minds. Taking over this world would be a cinch if that were the case."**_

"NO! My mother would never want to harm innocent people! My mother would try to protect this world, not take it over! My mother…"

"_**Is right here…" **_The shadow over the Queen's face separates and reveal a beautiful woman with a kind and concerned face.

"M-mother… it… it is you… but why? Why would you do this to the people I care about?"

"_**I held no ill will towards Mario in the beginning, but after he trapped me back behind that accursed Thousand-Year Door, I wanted revenge. I was finally free, but he denied me my freedom… And now I want him to experience the darkness I was forced to endure!"**_

"Mother…"

"_**Join me, Rosy… We can finally be together… forever…"**_

Mario run up to Rosalina, "Rosalina?"

Silence…

"Rosy, please don't…"

"Never call me Rosy ever again, Mario…" Rosalina growls.

"Wha-?"

"I haven't anything against you, Mario. But I just want my mother to be proud of me… And if killing you will do that, then I'll do it." Rosalina grabs Mario by the neck and lifts him into the air.

"C-c'mon… Not… again…" gurgles Mario. Rosalina's grip is even stronger than Cackletta's.

"_**Honey… I have a way for you to make me proud… Mr. L, give her the dagger." **_Asks the Shadow Queen.

"Huh? Why? What about Peach?"

"_**Forget her, we have a better sacrifice…"**_

Rosalina spins around, Mario still in hand, "Sacrifice?"

"_**Yes, sweetheart. Give up the light inside your heart, and join me in the darkness. Together, we can extract vengeance on those that have done me wrong. The dagger is the key…"**_

"Y-yes, Mother." Rosalina drops Mario and takes the dagger from Mr. L and points the blade at her heart.

"R-r-rosalina… Don't…" Mario gasps.

"Before I do, I want to hear you say it…"

"Say what?"

"That you were wrong to hurt my mother."

"I didn't even know that she was your mother! Even if I did, she tried to destroy everything, and she still is!"

"If you don't admit to it, I'll make sure Peach is the first to die."

"No… Don't do this..." Mario pleas. Then to himself, _"Damn, she's been tricked, and she doesn't even know it! This is getting worse, I need to think of something… and FAST!"_

_***CRASH!***_

"Heh heh heh…" Mr. L chuckles, "Seems like Mimi finally hit the ground."

"Damn you, Mr. L!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, my God!" Serenity shrieks, "Mimi, you okay… are you even alive?" Serenity's eyes start to swell up with tears. Mimi had finally hit the ground near where Mai, Serenity, Daisy and Kaiba were waiting.

Mimi opens her mouth, trying to speak, but instead she lets out a disturbing cry of utter pain.

"Mimi!" says Daisy, "Don't worry, hon, you'll be okay."

"song…" Mimi murmurs. Blood launches out from her mouth.

"What?"

"Play… the song… near Luigi…" Mimi removes her hat and hands it to Daisy. Inside the hat, there's a slip of paper with musical notes on it, arranged to play a short song.

"What's music gonna do?"

"Trust me… please…" With those last words, Mimi closes her eyes… for the last time…

"I will, Mimi… I always have…"

Serenity looks at the paper, tears in her eyes, and reads aloud, "How to play the 'Song of Healing'?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Mai says, scratching her head, tears in her eyes as well.

"How are we even gonna get up there?" Daisy ponders.

"I have an idea." Kaiba points over at the lone helicopter near the building. They all hop in, strap up, and start to ascend, with Kaiba as pilot.

"Do we have anything to play that stupid song?" asks Kaiba over the roar of the helicopter.

"I do." Serenity pulls out a harmonica from her shorts pocket. "It's my big brothers."

"Okay, but does anyone know how to read musical notes? It honestly wasn't my strong suit."

"I've got this." Daisy grabs the harmonica and holds it tight. Then she closes her eyes and prays, "Please, Luigi. Please be okay…"

_On the roof…_

"Say it, Mario!" Rosalina demands.

"I…"

"ONE!"

"What? You're giving me a three-count?"

"TWO!" Rosalina connects the blade to her chest, ready to strike.

"Wait! I'll say it…" Mario sighs.

"Then let's hear it."

"I…" but before he could finish, the helicopter can be heard, and then the gang from the ground appear.

"Great… reinforcements…" Wario states sarcastically.

"_**What? Rosalina, hurry!" **_The Shadow Queen demands.

"Yes, mother."

"ROSALINA! NO!" Mario cries out. But it's too late. Rosalina thrusts the blade through her heart, and she falls to the ground in a corpse like state. Moments later, she rises into the air again, and the most blood-churning scream escapes her mouth, like thousands of banshee demanding to be heard. Her dress begins to change from her cosmic blue attire to a more dark outer space emptiness, the same darkness that the blade has granted her, the same darkness that now floods her heart. The skies begin to cover with ominous clouds that are known to bring disaster.

"_**Sweetheart? How do you feel?"**_

"…_Like a brand new evil" _Rosalina drones, her voice like a succubus who has just risen from Hell.

"We're doomed…" Wario admits in despair.

"Wario…" Mario asks, spaced out due to his failure, "What does that blade do?"

"It reverses the amount of light and darkness in a person's heart. If an evil person gets stabbed, they turn good, and vice versa. From what I'm seeing, this Rosalina chick is the pinnacle of light. The blade stole away all of the light, and filled it with darkness. With the powers she probably has, the world has about 5 minutes before Armageddon arrives. Its reputation is known throughout the world of treasure hunters… known as The Blade of the Eclipse."

"Oh, no…"

"What's happening?" Joey steps in.

"The end of the world…" Wario declares.

"_**Yes… and now… THE WORLD… IS OURS!" **_The Shadow Queen summons an army of shadow knights, and they begin their march towards world domination.

"Damn it!" Mario stands and prepares to face the evil hoard. On the helicopter, Daisy prepares to play the song, but the Shadow Queen strikes the flying vehicle before she gets a chance, sending the vehicle on a downward course to the ground. Kaiba tries to maneuver the helicopter near the roof so they can all jump on. Everyone gets out and onto the roof, except for Kaiba, who is still strapped in.

"Kaiba, hurry up!" Serenity yells to the corporate tycoon.

"I'm stuck! You'll have to do this without me!"

Mokuba sees his brother in the doomed copter, and runs to him, "Big brother!"

"Mokuba! Whatever you do, don't die on me!" Kaiba says before he is lost from everyone's view, and…

***BOOOOOMMMM***

"_**And so ends the life of Seto Kaiba, a great CEO, and an even greater prey." **_The Shadow Queen cackles.

Mokuba, by this time, has had enough. "Missiles ready!" He yells to the battle copters, "FIRE!" Seconds later, a storm of missiles aim for the roof of Kaibacorp, each missiles hitting at least one Shadow Knight, and doing absolutely nothing.

"What does it takes to defeat these things?" Mokuba yells.

"This song." Daisy runs over to Mokuba and shows him the paper Mimi handed her.

"What's music gonna do?"

"Watch and learn… Wait a minute… WHERE'S THE HARMONICA?" Daisy searches around frantically for the musical device, but to no avail…

"What's going on?" Joey asks. By now, he's totally lost. "Serenity, what are you doing up here?"

"We're here to help, big brother. We need to play the song on this piece of paper to end this… Oh, no! Daisy, do you think it's still on the helicopter?"

"Oh, crap!"

"What's on the helicopter?"

"Your harmonica that I had." Daisy states.

"Why did you have my harmonica?"

"Oh, nevermind!"

"_**This is getting boring… Sweetheart, finish it!"**_

"_Yes, mother…" _With a wave of her new, darkened wand, she casts a spell that begins to cover the roof in dark matter, absorbing and obliterating anything and everything it touches. It coils around the still trapped paper gang, and absorbs them whole.

"Mario…" Goombella cries, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help… I just want to let you know… that I…"

And with those last words, she joins the other paper warriors in their untimely demise.

"Goombella… I'm sorry…" Mario cries as well.

"_No… This can't be happening…" _Vivian whispers, being the last surviving member of the Paper Gang.

"Aw, crap! This is it!" Lily wails.

"You just now woke up from your coma?" Mario and everyone else get closer to the edge of the roof, either waiting for death from the immense height, or death via dark matter.

"_I never slept…" _Lily murmurs. She gets behind Mario and pushes him toward the dark matter. He trips and stumbles, but manages to keep away from the coiling matter.

"LILY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm not Lily… not anymore. Isn't that right, big brother?"

"Heh heh heh, of course… Ms. L" Mr. L cackles. Ms. L jumps over toward where the side of evil waits for their long awaited victory.

"Damn…" Mario cries. He, along with everyone else, closes their eyes, waiting for Death to take them away.

A harmonica can be hear… then the sound of an engine… and then light…

"Did I miss anything?" Kaiba yells over the roar of his jetpack on his back. With a megaphone and Joey's harmonica, he plays the song one more time, to make sure the world hears the short symphony.

Mario stammers, "Is… Is that…?"

"That 'Song of Healing' crap? Yep."

The song echoes through the air, sending it through the skies like a bird with new wings. The song reaches the ears of evil, and Rosalina, Mr. and Ms. L, and the Shadow Queen starts to spasm. The dark matter begins to disperse, and Cackletta, unaffected by the song, looks at her allies in utter disbelief.

"What the hell's going on with you guys? HELLO? Mr. L, speak to me!" She flicks Mr. L on the head and a massive jolt of electricity surges through her body.

"I'm not Mr. L… My name is Luigi Mario… Get it right…" Luigi proclaims. He sends a fist toward Cackletta's gut, and blood begins to spew from her mouth.

"The Gut Grenade?" Wario says, "How'd you…?"

"I send electricity through both our nervous systems, increasing my strength, and decreasing hers."

"Wouldn't that kind of electricity kill a guy?"

"Not if it's done right. Right, Rosy?"

Rosalina descends from the height she remained at, "Of course… Now, about my mother…" She turns around, but the Shadow Queen is nowhere to be found. Cackletta stands up, still spewing blood.

"You… you will regret this…"

"Of course I will…" Luigi says sarcastically, "now beat it!"

Cackletta wraps her cape around her body, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Lily rubs her eyes, "What happeded? Did we win?"

Luigi hugs her, "Yeah… we won."

Wario walks over to the Blade of the Eclipse and picks it up. "Well, at least I got something of value outta this." Almost immediately, the blade begins to shimmer, and light pours out from the blade, making a 3-foot long lightblade. "YES! Just as predicted…"

"What do you mean?" Mario asks.

"The blade reverses the hearts of whoever it stabs, but neither light nor darkness can be destroyed. So where does the light and dark of the hearts go to? Within the blade, where it can be used as an incredible weapon."

"So in other words…"

"I now have the powers of the Cosmic Princess… Making me stronger than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Nah, I'm good. Even a badass like yours truly needs to rest."

"You hardly did anything!"

"What? I dueled my way to get here!"

"Speaking of duels," Kaiba interrupts, landing on the ceiling, "I'm afraid the Royal Judgment Tourney's a bust, so I'll have to declare it a four way tie… unless you wanna end things here."

"No, thank you…" Daisy drones, "After all, we lost Mimi. I don't think I'll wanna duel ever again…"

"Mimi…" Mario whispers…

Everyone bows their heads to mourn for the lost, and then lifts their heads to greet the sun once more. The journey to recovery is long. The deaths of Mimi and the Paper Gang were unfortunate events, though their losses were not in vain.

As Mario begins to leave the roof with everyone else, he feels a different emptiness, almost as if he's missing someone else…

"Mario." An all too familiar voice chimes. He turns around…

"Peach…" He runs back to the princess and wraps his arms around her, hoping to never let go. Though the embrace was short, she grabs the plumber's hand and walk with him to the roof's exit… towards a brand new adventure.

**MY… HANDS… HURT! I hope you loved the story…**

**But it's not over yet, OH SNAP!**

**Next time on Mario Bros. Duel for your Life, it's the epilogue chapter! See ya guys, then!**

**Almost forgot, please review! :)**


End file.
